Good Guys Win in the End
by rockhotch31
Summary: The BAU is asked to help with a case in Denver. Someone is killing street people and leaving messages pointing to a possible home grown terrorist. This story includes my OC Matt Taylor and the entire team.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I promised you all a case fic with Matt. Here it is. In this story, Dr. Tara Lewis has just joined the team.**

 **And like always, it's completely written; you will get a chapter a day.**

 **All rights to the Criminal Minds characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 ***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Matt Taylor was working on a profile for a really stupid arsonist for the Little Rock PD when Hotch and Dave both walked into his office. Dave sat down in one of his office chairs across from his desk as Hotch stood just inside the doorway.

Matt looked at them, leaning back in his desk chair. "Why does this look ominous to me?"

"We've got a case," Hotch said.

"Where," Matt questioned.

"Denver," Dave replied. Matt looked at him. "Garcia had a request from the Denver PD waiting for her when she got in this morning. She took one look, and like always with case intakes, sent it to me. When I got in and read her priority email, I fast-tracked it to Aaron with my approval to take the case."

Matt looked at them. "Is there a problem?"

Hotch took up the briefing. "Garcia sent the usual documents to the Denver PD. The lead detective directly called me twenty minutes later and said that while he would welcome our help, he said he wanted you left behind." Matt looked at him. "I left out his swear words about you."

Matt looked at him. "Who's the lead?"

"Senior Detective Ray Smith," Dave said. "Ring a bell?"

Matt thought for a few seconds and then shook his head. "I'm sorry; the name doesn't ring my bell." Hotch and Dave looked at each other. "What the hell?"

"Matt," Hotch said. "Somewhere in a former life you pissed this guy off. He was adamant."

"And you said what Aaron," Matt challenged his partner.

Hotch slightly smiled. "You've got a serial killer on your hands; my team, including my second in command can help. But we don't come without him. He's my lead on team security."

"And…..." Matt asked.

"Smith isn't happy, but he agreed. Get Chuck and Angie to work. Garcia should have the briefing ready in ten minutes." Hotch left Matt's office.

Dave looked at him. "You seriously don't remember a man that harbors this much resentment towards you?"

Matt shook his head. "God damn it Dave; with the name of Smith? There are how many Smiths in this world." Dave chuckled, nodding his agreement. "I'm clueless," he said, reaching for his desk phone, hitting the speed dial to Chuck. Chuck answered on the first ring. "Hey Chuck, it's Cob; we're going to Denver." Dave rose from his chair. "Chuck, hang on a sec." Matt looked at Dave, sliding his phone down to his chest. "I don't know when or where I pissed on this dude's Wheaties but we need to find out. And Garcia is too busy."

Dave smiled, striding out of his office. "I've got Kevin all over it."

Matt smiled with a point. "Chuck, give me a call when you've got a flight plan."

"Roger that Cob," Chuck replied.

###

 **A/N: First off, a short chapter that a lot of you didn't think I had in me. hehehehehe You know I'll make up for it later. Promise.**

 **Secondly, I hope I got your attention. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts, reviews or just taking the time to read.**

 **A little Emily love for my Dutch Delight.**

 **Please note the rating. It's there for a reason.**

Chapter 2

Emily walked up the steps past Reid's desk as Matt came out of his office. "Hey; what's up?"

He looked at her. "And the unspoken rule to never profile other team members?"

"Yeah, like that works around here," Prentiss snarked, rolling her eyes, reaching the catwalk area by the windows.

Matt lightly touched her forearm to get her to stop. "How's Lewis fitting in?" he softly asked.

Emily smiled. "Garcia and I took her the other night to our favorite hangout just off campus for frosty mugs of beer. JJ joined us."

Matt hiked an eye brow. "None of you showed up hangover the next day."

"Whoa, you've really got something going on." Matt looked at her. "I said JJ showed up. She needed to get away; but she's still in totally mommy mode. It was two and done." Matt, his case file in his hand, waved at Emily to walk with him. "Whatever is going on, you haven't lost those gentleman ways of yours," she purred.

Matt just shook his head at her. Passing by Anderson's desk, he stopped at the rail. "Brian, we've got a case." Anderson looked at him. "Get Agent Vertega going," he smiled at the young agent with a point.

"Where are you off to sir?" Anderson asked.

"Denver," Matt responded.

"We're on it sir," Vertega smiled, getting up from his desk along with Anderson. Anderson smiled as Matt nodded at him with his own smile. They headed towards the glass doors.

Emily smiled at the exchange. "The kid is good," she smiled at Matt.

"He's worked his butt off to fit in around here," Matt smiled back.

They walked into the Round Table Room to Morgan and Reid giving Dr. Tara Lewis a ration of BAU rookie grief. Matt looked at Reid. "Be careful Pretty Boy," Matt mimicked Morgan. "While your shooting quals have steadily grown, she can out shoot you," he smiled. Morgan smiled at Reid.

"Good for you," Emily smiled, rubbing Lewis' shoulder sitting down next to her.

"But apparently not good enough to out-shoot the Three Musketeers," Lewis smiled.

Matt smiled. "That doesn't happen on the terrific trio's watch," he said, sitting down.

"Duly noted," Lewis said, looking at Emily.

"It's them being alpha males," Emily snarked.

"And damn good shooters," Matt added. "Keep that in mind Lewis." She looked at Emily again who winked at her with a smile.

Garcia flew in, grabbing the remote to get the flatscreen going. Hotch and Rossi entered and took their chairs. The team grabbed their tablets. "My fine, furry friends, you're about to get a mile high but for all the wrong reasons." She clicked on the remote. "In the last eleven days, Denver PD has found six prostitutes or homeless people left dead on streets in the poorer sections of town." Garcia clicked the remote and the first victim's photo appeared. "They all died from a single stab wound to the heart."

"Low risk victims," Morgan noted, as the other five appeared.

"But this unsub has speed up in his kills the last couple of days," Reid quickly read through his paper files. "He killed the first one, took two days off, and then dropped the second; took a day off and then killed the third."

Rossi, catching up, added, "Another day off and then dropped his fourth."

"And added two on consecutive nights," Emily observed.

"This unsub is escalating," Lewis said. The rest all nodded their heads.

"But here's the mucho big thing gang," Garcia said. She put on the screen a wide shot of the dump sites.

"Whoa," Emily said, looking at the spray paint graffiti either on the wall above the victims or on the sidewalk next to them.

"That's Arabic isn't it," Lewis questioned.

"Yes it is," Matt said. "And it says 'death to Americans'."

Morgan looked across the table. "Hotch, why didn't they call us sooner?"

"It seems the lead detective has a major issue with Matt that we don't know about. After the fourth, he was asked by his superiors to call us. After the sixth yesterday morning, they ordered him to when Homeland Security got wind of the case."

Morgan looked at Matt. "No clue man?"

"None Morgan," Matt shook his head. "I literally don't know what I did to this detective. Kevin is digging into his background as we speak to see if he can give me one." Emily looked at Matt, now knowing what was distracting him. "I'll figure it out Prentiss."

"I don't doubt that," she responded.

"So we're thinking terrorism," Lewis asked.

"Denver does have a significant Muslim population," Reid said.

"And we've all read the reports about ISIS recruiting home grown terrorists from those populations," Hotch added.

Just then, Garcia's phone pinged. She looked at the message and then Hotch. "They just found another victim."

"Wheels up in thirty," Hotch said looking around as Matt and Dave were already getting out of their chairs.

-00CM0-

Dr. Tara Lewis looked around the BAU jet. "Nice ride," she smiled, sitting down in the window seat of the four top that faced forward.

Morgan shook his head with a smile. "Guess again Doc." She looked at him. Morgan pointed to the buttons above the seat. "Cob talks to the pilots." She slid over to the aisle seat.

"And that's where Hotch always sits," Reid said.

Emily smiled at her. "Tara, come sit in the two top in the back with me. 'Cause Rossi always sit across from Matt. And any time you want to kick those two asses about the rookie hazing," Emily smiled, thumbing at Reid and Morgan, "give me a heads up. I know you're fourth degree TKD black belt. I've got you're back."

"Thanks Em," she smiled.

"Bring it on," Morgan smiled as he and Reid took the two top seats in the front on starboard side of the jet. Rossi smiled at the conversation as he took his seat. Hotch came on, putting his briefcase in the usual spot alongside Matt's seat. The rest did the same with Emily showing Lewis the lay of the land on the jet.

Matt, getting on the jet last as usual, stopped at the open cockpit door as Angie closed the fuselage door. "We've got green lights on all doors Cob," she smiled. "We're sealed up and ready to fly."

"And Quantico field is going to bust us out right away," Chuck added, pulling his headset off one ear. "But it's the usual heading west. We're going to buck some wind currents."

"How bad Chuck?"

Chuck turned and smiled at him. "The weather gods like us. Just a little rattling around. Y'all can have open movement once we get airborne." He paused, listening for a second. "We've just been cleared Cob; get everyone buckled in."

"Roger that," Matt smiled leaving the doorway, pulling the door shut. He walked into the cabin. "We're cleared for take-off; everyone get buckled up."

Hotch smiled at Matt as he slid into his seat and Hotch sat down next to him. They quickly buckled their seatbelts as the Quantico ground crew pushed the jet into taxi position.

-00CM00-

The BAU jet was ascending into the western sky as Aaron and Matt told Rossi kid stories from the weekend for Uncle Dave's amusement. Dave laughed. "I've told you more than once Matt; Colin is a wild card."

"Gee Ooooo great one; that's a helluva profile." Aaron smiled as Morgan and Reid quietly laughed at their banter. Emily winked at Lewis.

The panel above Matt's head buzzed. He pushed the intercom button. "What's up Angie?"

"Hey Cob," Angie said. "We've cleared ten thousand so your communication devices should work." Matt noticed a file appear on his tablet. "We're going to keep you all down a bit longer though 'cause there might be a little chop going over the Appalachians. Once we've cleared that, you should be good to go until we approach Denver."

"Thanks Angie."

"Cockpit out."

Matt looked at the file. Dave noticed him reading very intently. "The skinny from Kevin on our lead detective?" Matt just nodded his head, reading more.

"Shit," Matt said.

"Matt?" Hotch questioned.

"I think this dude has a long memory. But I still don't understand the grudge."

"What do you mean Matt?" Dave asked.

Matt looked at the two of them as the seatbelt sign blinked off. Morgan and Reid quickly got out of their seats to lean against the cabinet across from the four top. Emily and Tara joined them standing in the aisle. "Remember my friend Jamaal from the case at Ramstein?"

"He's the one that tipped you off about the case," Reid recounted.

"I've read about that case," Lewis added.

Matt pointed at Reid. "OK professor, how did he know me?"

"You were roommates one semester at the Air Force Academy as a part the Service Academy Exchange program."

"And I said he was my best friend, especially after what incident?" Everyone could see Reid replaying the scene in his brain. Hotch and Rossi shared smiles.

Emily started to softly hum the final question Jeopardy TV game show music, smiling at Tara. "He backed you in a bar fight," Reid smiled, knowing he got the answer right.

"You've still got it Doc," Matt smiled.

"But how does that tie into the lead detective," Morgan asked.

Matt shrugged. "Damned if I know; but he was a Sergeant on the Colorado Springs PD at the time I was out there at the AF academy."

"So you never met him?" Dave asked. Matt shook his head.

"What happened that night Matt?" Hotch asked.

"First and second classmen," he started, looking around, "seniors and juniors in your world, can request a 24 hour leave twice a semester to get off campus. If you don't have any demerits, your grades are in good standing, it'll get approved. And there was always an apartment rented off campus so you could crash there that was shared, no matter the academy. They get passed down from class to class for years."

"So you and Jamaal got leave," Rossi smiled.

Matt nodded. "On a Friday night; we get to the apartment, dump our bags and head to the bar around the corner. Academy students were always welcomed there. The patrons were friendly. Jamaal and I plant on barstools and started watching the hockey game the locals had on, drinking a couple of beers. We could hear a loud group of guys around one of the pool tables in the back of the bar. The locals weren't happy with them either.

"Next thing you know, the group walks up to Jamaal and me. The biggest one puts his arm around the two of us. 'A get away night for you military fellas' he says, suggesting we were homosexual. 'Cause the only way a white dude would be with a nigger has got to be that'. We ignored him."

"Sonafabitches," Morgan mumbled under his breath. Emily pointed at him.

"Mike, the owner and bartender tells the group to shove off. The dude pokes me in the shoulder and says 'bet you're on the bottom 'cause they say once you go black, you don't go back'." Matt looked at Dave. "Guess how my Irish temperament handled that?" Dave shook his head with a knowing smile. "I turned and looked at him and said, 'guess that'll make me better when I have you on the bottom'."

"Damn Cob," Emily said. "Don't provoke a fight or anything."

Matt winked at Dave. "Princess, number one: there was going to be a bar fight. We all knew it. Number two: when I dance with my wife, the overture is very short."

"Get it done and over with so you can drink more," Rossi said with a knowing smile. Matt pointed at him with a smile.

"Amen to that," Morgan intoned.

Hotch looked at him. "Bar fights I get with these two," he thumbed at Rossi and Taylor. "They're Marines."

"Hotch," Morgan interrupted. "I grew up on the streets of Chicago. Same principle applies. Hell man, I didn't see the inside of a bar until I got to Northwestern and got my first fake ID." He received knowing points from everyone but Hotch and Reid.

"So don't leave us hangin' Matt," Emily said.

"Yeah," Lewis added.

"The dude tries to sucker punch me. I ducked it and he slammed his fist into the bar. I pull him into a Judo hold that the Marines taught me, rendering him unable to throw any more punches. The second takes a swing at Jamaal. He blocks it and does the same thing I did. Mike is already over the bar taking on the third and rest of the locals take care of the other three."

"But someone called the police," Rossi deduced.

"Boom," Matt said, pointing at him. "We figured later it was one of the assholes' girlfriends that were with the group. By the time two beat cops show up, we've got the idiots out of the bar and they've taken off. Mike tells the officers what happened, they take down everyone's name and they leave.

"Monday morning, I get summoned to my Tach Officer's office. 'You broke a guy's hand in a bar fight?' I told him exactly what happened. The Academy investigated and I had a meeting with him and one of the patrol guys two days later. The local looked at me and said 'well you did go into that bar with a nigger'. Before I could say a word, my Tach Officer ended the conversation. That's the last I heard about it."

Dave shook his head. "How much you wanna bet the Academy pushed their investigation and the local PD got in trouble because of their racist attitudes."

Matt nodded. "It fits," he said, pointing to his tablet. "Larson was in charge of the patrol officers."

"So, we're dealing with a lead detective that has racist views with the case we have?" Emily asked.

Hotch shook his head. "Clearly, this will have to be addressed up front. That's on me. Let's go over the case details."

 **###**

 **A/N: Military Academy 1101: Tach Officers are commissioned officers that serve as advisors to the cadets/midshipmen at each Academy. TKD is Tae Kwan Doe, a form of martial arts.**

 ***scratches head* Should I do a Monday two for one or not?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You win! :D**

Chapter 3

Matt got a laptop set up on the table and connected with Garcia. "I thought you forgot about me."

"Cob's been telling stories," Rossi said.

"Garcia," Matt said, thumbing through his tablet, looking at the case details, "can you pull up one of the crime scene photos?"

"Which one?"

"Any one," Matt responded, "zeroing in on the graffiti."

"One second my mortal." The image appeared on the laptop and the flat screen at the front of the cabin. "Now put all rest of the messages on top of each other at the same resolution to make them match."

"Give me a few more on that." It soon appeared.

"They're a perfect match," Lewis noted.

"Where you going with this Cob?" Morgan asked.

Matt pointed at the flat screen. "Prentiss, your skills at reading Arabic are far better than mine. Does something look off to you?"

Prentiss studied the images closer. "I didn't catch it at first with the images on my tablet. But you're right Cob," she said, moving to the screen. "This is not correct for the phrase 'death to Americans'. It's missing," she said, drawing on the flat screen, "this extra stroke in this specific Arabic letter."

"Garcia," Hotch asked, "can you put up a side by side representation of the correct Arabic saying of the phrase?"

"Way ahead of you boss." It quickly appeared.

"I see it now," Lewis said.

"So do I," Morgan added. "What does that tell us?"

"We're dealing with an unsub that is trying to cover his tracks by making it look like terrorism," Dave said.

"Terrorism doesn't come into play at all," Reid added. "If he was truly dedicated to the cause, he would get the message right."

"He?" Lewis asked. The rest looked at her. "I'm just throwing that out."

"Then you have to learn what Matt did when he joined the unit," Dave smiled. Lewis looked at him.

"Trust the profile," Matt smiled, looking at Dave. "Thank you Big Dog." Dave pointed at him.

"This unsub is clearly male," Prentiss explained. "Females just don't do this kind of mission oriented work. If they are on a mission, they have one specific type in mind, usually someone that matches the description of their abuser."

Lewis nodded. "Got it; follow the profile."

"That's OK Tara," Dave smiled. "You'll catch up in a hurry."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," she smiled back.

"So we've got four black victims and two white," Morgan added.

"Our unsub is not a preferential killer," Hotch said. "He chooses his victims at random."

Dave looked at Matt. "You're like Reid."

"God forbid," Matt quickly retorted back. Emily and Morgan smiled.

"Still, I can hear the wheels turning in your head." Dave smiled. "Just not at his speed," he thumbed at Reid, who smiled as well.

"I think we're dealing with a housecleaner covering his tracks with the Arabic."

"It fits with the mission oriented profile," Morgan said.

"I agree," Hotch said.

"And maybe more sophisticated than we all originally surmised," Reid added.

"Doc?" Matt questioned.

"Reid," Hotch added at the same time with his own question.

"Guys, look at it. I agree with Matt that our unsub is a housecleaner." He moved to the flat screen. "But he's doing more than that. He's clearly trying to get everyone to think terrorism is involved. He thinks he can get the US to respond to attacks on our homeland by targeting Arab nations like we did in response to 9/11."

"Or it's just a counter measure to cover his true mission," Matt said. "But either way, I agree with you about the sophistication level."

"So he's obviously white," Emily added.

"Agreed," Morgan added, looking at the crime scene photos. "I'd like to look at these scenes more closely." Matt nodded as well.

"Does he have a bit of a God complex as well?" Lewis asked. Dave and Matt shook their heads. She looked at them.

Dave smiled. "A housecleaner is the worst kind of narcissist." Lewis looked at him. "In their minds their mission is right; while you could say it's a God complex, it's just pure narcissism; in its worst form."

"And one with some tactical training, being military or law enforcement," Matt said, looking at the autopsy photos.

"I agree," Dave said. "There's our sophistication level."

"There's no sign of a blitz attack to take the victim down. The unsub approaches each victim from behind, grabs them and delivers the quick knife blow to the heart," Lewis said. "By using a stealth approach."

"Told ya you'd catch on," Rossi smiled at her, getting Matt's point with a smile.

Garcia appeared on the screens. "Sir, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not right now Garcia," Hotch said. "But does Smith have a conference room set up like you've requested for us?"

"I just talked to him, telling him you're winging your way there. He confirmed that sir."

"Thanks Garcia." She disappeared. Hotch looked at his team. "While we've got a great jump on a profile, I'd still like more before we present it." They all looked at him. Hotch looked at Matt. "How many vehicles do you have for our use from the Denver field office?"

"With Homeland Security involved? As many as we want; but currently two."

"Get a third." Matt nodded. "Matt, you and Emily take three of the crime scenes; Dave and Morgan; you've got the other three. Start at the first one together and then split up. I want a full tactical assessment of how this unsub is able to pull each of these crime scenes off so covertly with no one witnessing what happened. Reid, Lewis you're with me."

He looked at Lewis. "Yes that means you're helping Reid getting our equipment set up in the conference room. This isn't rookie hazing; it's just you two are available."

"And you Aaron," Dave asked.

"I'm putting out Smith's fire with Matt."

"Shit, I don't get to see that." Matt questioned with his Irish snark smile.

"Me either?" Emily added.

"You two have your assignments."

"Yes sir," Matt intoned.

"Ooooo to be a fly on that wall," Rossi snarked.

 **###**

 **A/N: Yes, another short chapter. I'm playing with y'all; or maybe setting up something. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry if you're not getting updates at the usual time. Once again, FF has the hiccups. I know; it's getting old in my world too.**

Chapter 4

Hotch, Reid and Lewis walked into the detective division on the fifth floor of the Denver PD. Smith noticed them and came out of his office. "Agent Hotchner," he asked, extending his hand.

"Good morning Detective." Hotch shook his hand and turned to the other two. "These are SSA's Dr. Reid and Dr. Lewis."

Smith nodded at them, noticing each of them carrying a briefcase, a bag over their shoulder and a large case as they looked at the conference room. "I've got everything set up like your Agent Garcia asked." He looked around to see patrol officers bringing in five more cases like the two agents had. He led them to the door. "That Agent Garcia of yours is different."

"Yes she is," Hotch said. "Detective, while Dr. Reid and Dr. Lewis get the conference room set up, do you mind if we talk together in your office?"

"Sure," Smith said. "Right this way," he motioned at Hotch. Hotch quickly put his briefcase in the chair and followed him.

Reid looked at Lewis with a small smile. After the officers set down the rest of the team's equipment bags and departed the conference room, they moved to get things unpacked. Lewis looked at Reid. "Care to share?"

"That detective," Reid smiled, speaking softly, "is about to face what we all covertly call a Hotchalanche." Lewis looked at him. "That's a talk where Hotch does all the talking and not with his kind voice."

"I will commit that to memory," Lewis smiled.

"Good idea," Reid smiled back, pulling out network wires for the team's laptops.

"Have a seat Agent Hotchner," Smith waved at the chairs in front of his desk as he sat down. Hotch quietly shut the door.

"Thank you Detective, but I don't have time for that." Smith looked at him. "We need to bury the hatchet with your resentment of Agent Taylor before we can move forward with this case. I will not have this interfering with the process."

Smith swung on his feet at Hotch. "Do you know what that damn kid did?"

"All I know Detective is that it was twenty five years ago and Agent Taylor is not a kid. What I'm worried about is your racial bias."

"My racial bias," Smith incredulously asked. "I took a job with the Colorado Springs PD to move up from a job from the Durango PD; more pay, better hours. I worked my ass off to earn that job and those perks. What they didn't tell me was I taking over patrol officers that were the most bigoted that I ever had the displeasure of meeting. They disgusted me. But one of them was the chief's son; and he was the biggest bigot in the department; which they also didn't tell me about when I was interviewing for the job. My hands were tied. I tried to mentor them, counsel them; nothing. Six months after I got the job, your boy….."

"My boy," Hotch growled out the question.

"Sorry; Taylor brings an Air Force Academy investigation down on the CSPD. Guess who took the fall?" He eyed Hotch. "I had to take a patrolman position with the Denver PD, working nights and weekends with my wife having to take a job as well with two young children. It took me nearly ten years to repair the damage from that investigation."

"Detective, I'm sorry you got caught up in the whirlpool of the politics of law enforcement. Trust me, it can happen on every level, including mine. But to blame Agent Taylor is not justified."

"He started it all," Smith shot back.

"No sir; you did." Smith bored a look at him. "You not documenting your counseling sessions to your patrol officers; sending letters or making phone calls to those above the chief did that. You could have covered your ass but you took the lazy way out and have blamed one of my team members all these years. I will not let that bias come into play in this investigation that my team is here to assist you on. You either get on board with assisting my _entire_ team, or I'll pull out my federal jurisdiction card on this case with the possible terrorism angle and you'll be sitting on the sidelines with the biggest case you've had in your career with Denver PD." Hotch beaded his eyes into Smith's. "Your call; you in or out?"

Reid and Lewis, while setting up the conference room were covertly keeping an eye on the detective's office. "Ahhhh, the Hotch glare," he smiled. Lewis looked at him. "Hotchalanche delivered." Lewis smiled as well.

Smith hung his head and then looked at Hotch. "I'm in." Hotch looked at him. "Agent Hotchner," Smith said, raising his head. "I'm getting close to retirement age and still just a lead detective. Back then, I needed someone to blame. Taylor was my man. I'll take you and your team's help to bring this one home."

"We're on the same page Detective?"

"Yes Agent." Hotch turned to leave Smith's office. "Agent Hotchner," Smith said. Hotch turned to look at him. "I take it the kid, umm Agent Taylor turned out all right?"

Hotchner looked at him. "The black man involved in the incident flew an Air Force jet that delivered one of the first bombs into Baghdad to start Desert Storm. He's now a two star General in command of Lakeland Air Force Base in Texas." Smith looked at him.

"Marine First Lieutenant Taylor led a covert night Recon company mission behind enemy lines to support General Schwarzkopf's initial ground assault starting in the morning. He lost fourteen good Marines in that fight. And fought like hell to rescue one of his squads that got separated from the rest and pinned down under heavy enemy fire. He saved five of their lives while being wounded severely on his last run into that firefight. He was awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions. I'm honored to have Colonel Taylor, US Marine Corps Reserve on my team." Hotch turned and grabbed the door handle.

"I would be too Agent." Hotch kept moving.

Hotch walked into the conference room. Reid looked at him. "Everything OK Hotch?"

"It will be," he said, almost absentmindedly, pulling out his tablet and files from his briefcase. He gathered his thoughts and looked at the two. "Smith is on board."

Tara nodded. "Good enough for me." Reid nodded as well.

-00CM00-

Matt and Emily pulled up to their first crime scene, noticing two Denver PD patrol officers waiting on them. They got out as did the officers. One officer with two stripes n his sleeve nodded at them. "Agents," he said. "I'm Jesse Hernandez; this is my partner Mike Galloway. We've got your back here."

"We appreciate that," Matt smiled. "Agents Taylor and Prentiss."

"Or Matt and Emily," Prentiss smiled.

"That works better," Matt smiled, shaking the officers' hand. Emily did the same.

"What do you need from us," Hernandez asked.

"First off; an assessment," Matt said. "Is it that rough down here that we need your back-up?"

"Honestly Matt," Hernandez said. "I wouldn't do it without it; especially with a female partner. No offense Emily."

"None taken," Prentiss said. "That tells us a lot."

"How so?" Galloway asked.

"Mike, if you two think we need that kind of back-up in broad daylight, you've just given us more insight into what we're looking for."

"Which is?" Hernandez asked.

"How the hell this unsub could have pulled this crime off in this spot when it was dark," Matt answered. "And no one saw him. Or tried to jump him for money."

"Unsub?" Hernandez asked.

"Sorry," Matt smiled. "Our terminology; unknown subject to you." Hernandez and Galloway both nodded their heads.

"With all due respect," Galloway said. "There's not that many around here that want to be forthcoming to the cops."

"But their own are getting killed Mike," Emily said as the four approach the crime scene. "Trust me; they'll protect their own and speak up."

"Including the junkies," Galloway asked.

"Especially the junkies," Matt said. "You'd be surprised how much they'll give up if asked nicely, knowing they aren't going to get run in about holding minor weight. The dealers on the other hand," Matt said, letting his voice trail off. Galloway looked at Prentiss.

"They helped us crack a huge case in the Detroit area." The two beat cops looked at them.

"An unsub that killed eighty-nine people," Matt said, already looking around. Hernandez softly whistled as Galloway shook his head. "Guys, Em and I need to get heads down. Which means our guard is off. Just cover our asses. And if you see trouble approaching, give me a whistle." Hernandez looked at him. "Marine training," Matt smiled.

"Hoo-rah," Hernandez smiled back, getting the Matt point. He and Galloway stood watch, scanning the area as Matt and Emily approach the scene.

"The building is deserted," Emily noted.

"Yup," Matt said. "No nosy neighbors; no witnesses."

"Our unsub clearly staked out this site."

"Agreed," Matt said. He looked around more. "Prentiss, you noticing anything more?"

"Cob?"

Matt pointed. "The alley." He pulled out his cell and hit a speed dial number.

"Rossi."

"Hey Dave; you on your scene."

"Yes Matt; what you got?"

"Dave, it's more like what you've got. Is the crime scene next to an alleyway?"

"Yes it is."

"So is ours; check it out."

"You got it Matt." Matt pushed a button and put his cell in his suit coat breast pocket.

Emily looked at him. "You think our unsub laid in wait in the alley?"

"I think it merits a look."

"Hold on you two," Hernandez said. "I've got the lead." He moved to the opening of the alley.

"I've got your backs," Galloway added, standing guard behind them as the four moved into the alley. Hernandez pulled his sidearm.

"Jesse," Matt said, "hang on." He let out his shrill whistle. Three alley denizens poked out their heads. "While I'm with the FBI," Matt announced, pulling out his credentials, "I'm not here to harass you. And neither is my partner or the DPD," he said, putting away his credentials. "My partner and I are simply looking for clues to the killings that have happened on your turf. If you want to talk to us, we will not ask names." He looked around. "If you don't, that's fine by us; but we are not a threat to you. We are here to help the DPD bring this killer to justice. For all of you."

A fourth man stood up and came out behind a dumpster. "You for real man?"

"Totally," Emily answered. "We've got questions and we're just looking for answers."

"From a junkie?"

"For real," Matt smiled. "It's not about all of you. It's about the person that is killing some of your own. We're here to help."

"I'm Wally," the guy walked up. He looked at Hernandez, who lowered his weapon but was still on guard.

"Wally, I'm armed as well," Matt said. "And I can draw my weapon with Marine precision if needed."

Wally smiled. "You noticed my jacket." Matt nodded with a soft smile. "Hoo-rah. Eighth Marines; Desert Storm." He deeply eyed Matt. "Don't judge."

"Last thing I'll do Wally," Matt smiled. "Just talk to Emily and me. I'm Matt."

Wally loudly whistled that matched Matt's. "Y'all let them be," he commanded with a loud voice. "And help them out." He smiled at Matt and Emily. "This here is my alley; I take care of my people here." Hernandez holstered his sidearm. "The dude parked his car over there," Wally pointed. Two more people came out to join them.

"Wally, do you have a description of the car or the man," Emily asked.

"Sorry ma'am; it was after nine. Most of us are high by then. I didn't see the dude; just the car. Late model; sedan; dark color."

"Two door or four," Emily asked.

Wally thought for a second. "Definitely four door."

Emily smiled. "That helps."

"Thanks Wally," Matt smiled. He looked around. "Anyone else?"

A skinny man approached them. "The dude sat in the car for a while in the spot Wally pointed out. I watched him from my perch."

"Did you notice anything?" Emily asked.

"Like Wally said, I was high at the time." He paused. "But he kept looking around."

"Looking around how?"

The skinny guy shrugged. "I dunno ma'am; like he was looking for somethin'."

Matt slowly approached the man. "My friend can you do something for me?"

"You gonna catch this frickin' bastard that's killing us?"

Matt smiled. "I can't give you any guarantees. But Emily and I are part of an FBI team that assists local law enforcement like the DPD to stop people like this."

"For real dude?'

Matt broadly smiled. "Yeah; and anything you can tell us helps us do our job."

"What ya need me to do man?"

"Can you take us to where you were that night?" Emily asked.

"Right up here ma'am," he said, walking a bit and then pointed. "My usual spot."

"Thank you," Emily smiled. She and Matt looked around.

"Can you do me a favor," Matt asked.

"Sure man," the kid smiled. "Whatca need?"

"Shut your eyes?"

"For real?" the junkie asked.

"For real," Emily smiled, rubbing his arm. "It's called a cognitive interview. Matt is going to take you back to that night and then ask you a few simple questions."

"With all due respect ma'am, Wally told y'all. We're high at that time of night."

Matt softly shook his head. "You said he kept looking around. You weren't that high."

"That's damn Boogie; his stuff ain't the best. But's it's the cheapest."

"And because of that, we think you can help," Emily said.

"Roll with me man," Matt said. "Close your eyes take a deep breath and relax." The junkie complied.

"You're sitting in your perch and you notice the guy in his car. Go back there." The man nodded. "What do you see?"

"A white dude, sitting in his car. He's watching the night people walking by on the street."

"Is that all he's doing?"

The junkie thought for a second. "God damn man; you're right. I watched him and then looked where he was lookin'. He kept shakin' his head; even hammered his fist into the steering wheel a couple of times." Emily looked at Matt.

"Did you see him get out of the car?"

"Yes sir; he was about my height." The junkie thought for a second. "And he had a limp; a definite limp. But he booked down the alley way fast when the black dude walked by."

"Our first victim," Emily quietly said.

"Do you remember what he was wearing," Matt gently asked.

The junkie thought for a second. "A big, bulky jacket; it didn't fit for the night. I was plenty warm." Emily and Matt both noted the junkie was only wearing a sweatshirt.

"Right leg or left leg causing the limp," Matt asked. The junkie looked at him. "It could be huge to our narrowing down the suspect; please think."

The man closed his eyes again and swayed a bit. He opened his eyes. "Right leg," he smiled. "Most definitely."

"You are awesome man," Matt smiled. "Thank you." The junkie smiled.

Emily looked at Wally. "Did you see him?"

He shook his head. "Sorry ma'am; I was out."

He and Prentiss walked up to the spot where the car was parked. They looked around. Matt knelt down and looked at an oil stain on the road. "Hey Wally," he said. Wally came up. "This is your alley? You know it?" Wally nodded. "Was this oil stain here before the man parked here?"

Wally thought for a second. "Damn, y'all are good. No it wasn't."

Emily smiled. "Thank you for your help Wally; we appreciate it."

"The kid gave you the most intel."

Matt smiled at the former Marine. "You opened the doors for us to get that intel." He stuck out his hand to Wally. "Thank you."

Wally rubbed his hand on his t-shirt and then took it, shaking Matt's hand with a smile. "You had to be a platoon sergeant. You take care of folks."

Matt shook his head. "I was a company commander in your same war. A recon company."

"No way dude."

"Yes way Wally," Matt smiled. "But I learned very early in my officer career to trust my sergeants. I learned to think like them."

"Damn Matt, if you had been my CO I might not be on these means streets."

Matt looked at him. "I wish that too," he smiled, rubbing Wally's shoulder. The other alley denizens all smiled. He looked around at the few gathered around. "Can anyone add more?" The rest shook their heads. Matt and Emily smiled.

"Thanks for what you gave us; it's huge," Emily said.

"Thanks Wally," Matt smiled.

"Good luck sir," Wally said.

Matt pointed at him. "Take care Wally," he smiled.

"All of you," Emily added with her smile as she and Matt started to walk back down the alley way.

"No sermonette sir," Wally asked.

Matt turned and smiled. "That's up to you; not me."

"Catch this sonofabitch sir," Wally said. "I don't worry about my people; I can protect them. But Boogie in the next alley worries about his."

Emily stopped. "Wally is Boogie black or white?"

"He's black ma'am."

"Thanks Wally," Emily said, looking at Matt.

They walked to their vehicle and gave Hernandez and Galloway the next location they wanted to check out.

Getting into the SUV, Matt looked at Emily nodding his head as she pulled out her cellphone while Matt put the SUV in gear. Emily hit the speaker phone button.

"Rossi," they heard.

"Rossi we've got more for you and Morgan to check out," Emily said as she pulled her seatbelt over her shoulder.

###


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Matt and Emily got off the elevator on the fifth floor and noticed the conference room that Hotch, Reid and Lewis were in. As they walked to it, Detective Smith came out of his office and walked up to Matt. "Agent Taylor," he said. "I apologize for giving you a hard time with your boss."

Matt smiled. "No apologies needed Detective. Hotch told me it's all taken care off. That's good enough for me." The men shook hands. "This is Agent Prentiss," Matt gestured at her.

"Pleasure to meet you," Smith smiled, shaking her hand. They all moved to the conference room.

Hotch looked at Matt and Emily. "We've got more to build into our initial profile," Emily reported.

"And then some," Matt added.

Dave and Morgan walked in. "Big time Aaron," Dave said. Morgan looked at Hotch and nodded his head. Matt made the quick introductions.

Matt looked at Smith. "Detective….."

"Ray," he smiled.

Matt smiled back. "Ray, this is the time where we all sit down together and work out things to give you and the DPD our profile."

Smith smiled. "And you prefer to do that without outside interference." Matt just smiled. "Thank you for your help," he said looking at the team and left the conference room. Matt shut the door.

Hotch looked at Rossi as he sat down. "We've all talked on the way back here," Dave said, waving a finger at the other three that sat down. "Our housecleaner is also a racist, looking for black targets."

"And if he can't find one," Matt added, "then he'll kill anyone just to satisfy his mission."

"That added element into a housecleaner profile is exceedingly rare," Reid noted.

Hotch nodded his head. "I agree; how did the four of you come to that conclusion?"

"The first junkie we interviewed," Emily said. "Cob did a cognitive with him. When our unsub didn't see a black alone, he'd hammer his fist into the steering wheel in frustration."

"You got information from a junkie?" Lewis asked. Matt and Emily nodded their heads.

"So did Rossi and me," Morgan added. "Same exact thing."

"Is he valid Matt?" Hotch asked.

Matt nodded his head. "He told Em and me that he wanted a high that night and settled for Boogie, in the black alley up the street. Boogie sells the cheap stuff. It got him high; but not high enough. Our unsub parks in the alley with white squatters looking for black targets."

"We found the same thing Hotch," Morgan said, thumbing at Rossi.

"Aaron it's like when I found Harrison in LA. While all the homeless get along and don't bother each other, they group together at night in their spots by race."

"Morgan and I noticed the same thing in Detroit," Emily added.

"And as long as this unsub does not kill any of the denizens of the white alley," Morgan continued, "they let him slide."

"However, we learned one thing from our junkie," Matt said, "that Dave was able to confirm from one of theirs." Hotch looked at him. "Our unsub has a confirmed and noticeable right leg limp."

'Where does that get us," Lewis asked.

Dave softly smiled at her. "We work it into the profile."

Hotch looked around the table. "Let's get at it."

-00CM00-

Three hours later, the BAU team stood in front of the assembled Denver PD officers. "First off these crimes are not domestic terrorism. The person, or in our terminology, unsub, or unknown subject that is perpetrating these killings is what we refer to as a housecleaner. And he is white," Hotch said. There was a murmur through the officers.

"Housecleaners are unsubs that prey on low risk victims; street people," Matt said. "They are easy targets and in this unsub's mind, need to removed, or cleaned off the streets."

"Like the Yorkshire Ripper that killed prostitutes, this housecleaner has the same philosophy," Reid added. "The women I killed were filth," he quoted, "bastard prostitutes that were littering the streets. I was just cleaning up the place a bit. This unsub is a mission based killer that believes that he's helping society. And they devolve quickly."

"Which just makes them killing machines," Morgan added.

"However, our unsub," Dave said, "has taken on something we have never seen before in the housecleaner profile."

"What's that," Ray asked.

"His main targets are black people" Emily said. "Normally, housecleaners are so mission based to do their job, they don't see color. This unsub does."

"From our interviews of the people on the streets," Lewis said, "this unsubs parks in alleys that are habituated by white people. If he doesn't bother them, they let him slide. From that vantage point, he sits and waits for his person of opportunity."

"By the TOD of the two white victims compared to the black victims," Morgan said, "as the night moves on and this unsub doesn't see a black person of his choice alone, he'll select anyone to kill."

"And our unsub has highly skilled kill training; most likely military: Navy Seal, Army Ranger or Delta Force; Marine Recon. His kills are quick and quiet with no one noticing," Matt said. "He approached his victims from behind coming out of the alley and delivers a precise, single knife strike to the heart, leaving the victim to bleed out on the sidewalk. His attack is so quick, no one notices. And he wears a bulky coat, no matter the weather, to carry his spray paint can to do the messages. It's all over in less than five minutes."

"That is how we ruled out terrorism," Hotch explained. "He didn't get the message right, even with him hurrying to get it done." He pointed to the screen. "On the left is the message the unsub leaves. To the untrained eyed, it does say death to America in Arabic. But as you can see on the right with the correct Arabic letters that our technical analyst in Quantico has highlighted, the message that is left is not correct. A true terrorist, of Arabic background or a convert, wouldn't make that mistake."

"As a former patrol officer," Morgan said, "you don't even bat an eye at a tagger if you drive by. There are more important things to do on the night shift in those neighborhoods. We get that." Some of the officers nodded.

"Plus it also sends a message to the rest of the street people inciting fear in them that feeds his narcissism," Dave added. The gathered officers looked at him. "He's sending a message to all of them: I'm out here; fear me. That is why some were very willing to help this investigation."

"What further adds to our logic of a military background is the pronounced right leg limp this unsub has," Reid said.

"Which makes this unsub even more of an anomaly; if you're a racist, the last thing you do is join the military," Matt said. "The US military is the most race blended organization in the world. He got along with all races that you deal with serving. Or he would not have made it to the level of specialized training he has received to pull off these quick and silent kills. Even if you're a closet racist, it would come out. So something happened to our unsub near the end or after his military service that injured his leg and set off this spree."

"Our technical analyst back in Quantico is searching on those parameters," Emily said. "However, that provides a wide list."

"For the patrols out on the street," Matt said, "they are looking for a white male driving a very late model four door dark sedan. We know this because that car has a significant oil leak. Tell them to keep an eye out at gas stations for that description and include the right leg limp and the jacket."

"Also tell your patrol officers to get the word out to those on the streets to not walk alone, especially after midnight. Tell them to travel in a group," Dave added.

A uniformed sergeant in the back of the room looked at Smith. "I'll get that out to the cruisers on patrol right now Ray."

"Thanks Jose," Smith said. He looked at the team. "So how do we narrow this down," he asked.

"We follow the leads we have," Hotch said.

"And then use old-fashion heads down police work," Morgan said. "We talk to the patrol squads that work that area. They will know the 'white' alleys. We map them out and then surveil them."

"Covertly," Matt added. "We get SWAT and us on top of a building around each of those alleys. Then we sit and wait to see which one this unsub shows up in. And we do have the vehicle description. I know it's not much, but it helps."

Morgan looked at them. "And you have extra patrols in the area ready to respond at the spotters' first call; or a sighting of a tagger." Some of the officers grumbled a bit.

Hotch looked around. "I know this is going to mean long nights. However Agent Taylor told all of you: we are in on this to help you. We will be out there with you. And both Agents Taylor and Morgan are lead agents in tactical situations. They are willing to put in the time to help you set up this grid search."

Rossi looked at the group. "Hey folks listen," he said with a small smile. "By my graying hair, you can figure out that sitting around on top of a building with the forecast of dropping temperatures isn't my idea of nice night either. But I'm willing to do it to catch this unsub."

"Why?" an officer asked.

Matt softly smiled. "Because Agent Rossi is one of the three co-founders of the BAU: unsubs still piss him off." He got the Rossi point.

"And why we, and the Bureau still like having him around," Emily smiled.

An officer raised his hand in the back of the room. Hotch nodded at him. "I'm Tom Moran. I'm the Captain of the SWAT detail for this division." He smiled at Rossi. "If you're in, my team is in," he smiled.

"Thanks Captain," Dave smiled.

"But it still starts with getting intel from the patrol shifts," Matt said.

Detective Smith shook his head. "The afternoon shift for that area just rolled out forty minutes ago. Jose is the patrol shift commander; he can get the patrols doing what you said to do. But we'll have to wait for the night shift to set up back-up for a tactical operation."

"I'll see how many of my afternoon guys are willing to stay to help out with that," Jose said.

"Thank you Sergeant," Rossi said. "The more the better."

"Do any of them have cellphones," Hotch asked. Smith hiked an eyebrow in question. "With this unsub's background, we can't take a chance on using the conventional radio system."

Smith nodded. "I wouldn't doubt they all do."

"We need some cellphone numbers," Morgan said.

"Jose and me can get someone on that," Smith said. "I'd also suggest using our back-up frequency; channel fourteen. Not too many people know about it."

"Perfect," Morgan said.

'Thank you," Hotch said to the assembled group. They moved to leave the briefing room.

"In the meantime Ray, could you get some officers to help get our go bags out of our vehicles," Matt asked.

"Let me work on both," he smiled.

Hotch looked around. "Emily, can you, Reid and Lewis get us checked into our hotel room once we've got our go bags?"

"Sure Hotch," she nodded.

"I'll help you on the go bags," Dave softly smiled. "I'm not the tactical man around here. I was just a grunt Marine." Matt shook his head at Hotch.

-00CM00-

Matt and Morgan were heads down with Moran mapping out their search strategy while eating pizza using the information they had got from the afternoon patrols. Moran's second, Lt. Lisa Grimm had joined them. Hotch had joined the group as well.

Sitting at the conference room table, Dave scratched his growing whisker stubble on his face. "I hate going from DC time west," he said, taking another bite of his pizza slice.

"Tell me about it," Emily yawned.

"Late night," Rossi asked with a small smile.

Prentiss looked at him. "It was a bitch." Rossi looked at her. "Sergio decided at two this morning it was time for kitty races that included the obstacle course of repeatedly running over my bed."

"Another reason why I have a dog," Dave smiled. Emily noticed him getting a bit whimsical.

"You OK Rossi?"

"Yeah Em, I'm fine." Prentiss looked at him, knowing there was more. Dave shrugged. "Erin was a cat lover and tried to convince me to get one. That was the only argument we ever had."

Emily looked at him. "How'd you talk her out of it?"

"I told her I'd be damned if I let a cat walk all over my kitchen counters." He looked at Prentiss. "You know me and my kitchen," he smiled. "Erin respected that." Emily smiled with a nod.

"Good argument," Reid smiled. That earned him the Rossi point.

"He's good in the kitchen?" Lewis asked, looking at the other two.

'The best," Reid said.

"I'm Italian." Tara smiled.

"I'm the same," Emily said, looking around. "About my kitchen." Dave looked at her. "Yeah I know; I have Sergio. My cooking is basically calling delivery."

"Mine too," Reid smiled.

"You people need some help," Dave sadly smiled, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," Emily laughed as well.

Dave smiled. "Erin and I only called delivery once."

"Why's that?" Reid asked. Prentiss sadly show her head. Tara snickered.

"We got a little busy Spencer," Dave retorted. "Think you can figure the rest out?" Emily and Tara didn't hide their light laughter as Reid slightly blushed.

He scrunched his mouth as only Reid could do. "Rossi, I'm sorry; and I respect you both. But I'm having trouble with that image," he shyly smiled, giving Dave a quiet Reid zinger back. Dave pointed at him with a broad smile. Emily smiled, rubbing Rossi's shoulder.

"Which is why my boyfriend and I have two small parrots," Tara smiled. "No fuss; no muss."

 **###**

 **A/N: A simple shout out to all the loving pet owners in my life that I live vicariously through. I think I covered all my bases. And maybe a little something for hurricanehorse. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hotch strode into the conference room. "If you're not done eating, grab the pizza box and join us. We've got a plan." Dave grabbed the box and the rest grabbed their plates. They looked at the huge map on the screen in the room.

"Compliments of Garcia?" Prentiss asked.

Matt nodded. "And Doc graphing out the kill zones as usual; we've got a solid plan." Reid smiled.

"So when do we hear it," Lewis asked.

"When Captain Moran's troops all arrive," Morgan said. "He sent out a call; his SWAT teams are going to cover all the roofs. They want in to catch this guy."

"So none of us are sitting on a roof, freezing our asses off?" Dave asked.

Moran smiled at him. "Why my guys get the big bucks."

"But not enough," Dave retorted. "If they get me out of that, I'm buying the case of ribeye steaks." Moran gave him a look. "No shit Captain. You get your folks together and have a helluva steak cookout on me. Sorry, I won't provide the bevies," he smiled.

"Agent Rossi, if you truly hold up that part of the bargain my team can more than handle the bevies," Moran smiled back.

Matt looked at him. "Consider it done Tom," he smiled.

"Do we get at least get a preview," Emily asked.

'The response teams are us; we're going to be in this abandoned warehouse working in conjunction with the SWAT teams on the roofs," Morgan pointed. He looked to see SWAT officers walking in. "Prentiss?"

Emily shook her head. "The hint is good enough; I can catch the rest from the briefing." Reid and Lewis nodded their heads as well.

Dave walked up next to Matt. "I know you; you're going to be out there."

Matt smiled. "I'm an in the field leader."

"Never doubted that Matt." Matt looked at him. "Just take care out there."

"I will," Matt said. "Thanks Dave."

"No Irish bullshit snark?"

Matt looked at him. "You tryin' to tell me something?"

"Yes," Dave said. "You went down the same alleys I did and you saw the same homeless vets. I remind you Matt that none of them of have been killed yet."

"But they are still in harm's way Dave if this asshole doesn't find his usual prey."

"Then don't let that cloud your skills in the field." Matt looked at him. Dave softly smiled, rubbing Matt's shoulder. "Do you have a strategy to cover every possible angle?" Rossi asked, piercing a look into Matt's eyes.

"Yeah, we do," Matt nodded.

"Then you are our best advantage out there doing what you do best," Dave said.

Matt tapped Dave's back. "Thanks for the ass kicking; I'm getting tired."

"So am I," Dave smiled back.

Matt looked at him. "Where the Marine training kicks in."

"Hoo-rah," Dave quietly said. "Matt, you trust your plan?"

"Yes Dave, we all do."

"Then trust it Matt; and do the job you were hired to do."

"Thanks mom," Matt snarked. Dave just shook his head. Matt laughed along with Hotch that was quietly watching the scene. Morgan nodded his head at Hotch.

Moran whistled the room to attention. "Everyone here?" He heard reports from all his squads. He nodded at Matt and Morgan. "Then listen up people. The FBI has our tactical plan." He looked at his officers. "And don't bitch; Lisa and I have worked with the finest tactical minds we've ever met. The plan is solid. We've got an asshole to catch. Let's get it done." All his officers nodded their heads.

Lisa looked at the group to gauge their response. "Agent Morgan," she nodded.

Morgan nodded his head. "It all starts with the SWAT team assignments. That's up to you," he nodded at Moran. He laid out each team's area of responsibility.

Morgan looked at the night shift sergeant of the DPD. "Your patrol officers are the key; they need to quickly respond to any calls. You've got extra crews with the afternoon patrols willing to work overtime to catch this SOB. We need every black and white out on the street available looking for this unsub or for back up at a moment's notice. This unsub strikes quick. And remind them to not look past any white tagger."

"Got it Agent," the roll out sergeant said. "My crew in this division wants this asshole. They sorta look out for the homeless."

Moran smiled. "We know that Mike; why the afternoon crew is working overtime."

A SWAT officer raised his hand. "Go Johnny," Moran said.

"Won't the beefed up black and white presence scare this SOB off?"

Morgan shook his head. "No; a housecleaner unsub is mission oriented. And with his skills, he thinks he can get away with it in under his usual five minutes. The beefed up patrols will not faze him; his narcissism is too much to let that interfere."

"And with his military background, it may even embolden him coupled with that narcissism," Matt added. The SWAT officers murmured amongst themselves.

"We have a rock solid plan," Matt said. "Each SWAT team establishes themselves on a building that overlooks a white alley for homeless. You're looking for a white male in a dark colored, four door sedan. You spot that; you call it in. Or like Agent Morgan said, any white taggers."

Matt pointed to the map. "We've got a rapid response plan that comes out of this abandoned warehouse that is the middle of the kill zone that our Dr. Reid mapped out. You notice anything; you call it in. The response teams will be there is less than two minutes."

"Do not overlook anything," Morgan added. "Call it in; those of us in the response center will sort it out."

"Sir," one officer asked. "What happens if we see a kill coming down?"

Matt looked at him. "You're a trained SWAT officer; call it in and give us as many details as you can. If the take down shot is needed, we'll call it with the cavalry on the way; being a response team or the patrol cars."

"And us on patrol," a clearly rookie officer asked.

Matt smiled. "Call it in officer, knowing the same cavalry is on the way. And then do your job. We need your eyes out there."

"Yes sir," he smiled back.

Matt looked at the group of locals. "Agent Morgan and I have got the BAU ready to assist in the rapid response." He pointed to the map. "SAC Hotchner and SSA Rossi will be covering Sector One. Morgan and SSA Prentiss will be covering Sector 2," he pointed. "Doctor Reid and Doctor Lewis, also SSA's will have Sector three." He looked at the patrol and SWAT officers assigned to the area. "Don't let the 'doctors' title fool you; they're good." The officers assigned to that area nodded at them with a smile. Hotch gave Reid his small, proud smile.

A SWAT team member raised his hand. "It's a great plan all of you agents put together with Tom and Lisa. But where are you going to be Agent," he asked, looking directly at Matt.

"On patrol with Detective Smith," Matt said. The SWAT member looked at him. "I'm like Captain Moran; I'm not the best at sitting on my ass," he smiled. He got knowing nods with smiles and a few laughs. "I like being out in the field. Agents Hotchner, Rossi and Morgan, along with Lieutenant Grimm will be making the calls from the response center."

Moran looked around. "Any more questions?"

The group collectively shook their heads.

"You've got your assignments," Moran said. "Head out and get into position. This asshole strikes after ten." The SWAT teams headed out.

"Lewis," Matt said, "can I speak to you please?" Tara nodded and followed him away from the rest. He looked at her. "Agent Lewis, Reid is senior and has the tactical creds to match it. You follow his call." He looked at Tara. "Don't let the skinny kid fool you; I trust him with my life, and this team's life in the field."

"Yes sir," Lewis said.

"Stay safe Tara," he smiled.

"You too Cob," she smiled back.

###


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Detective Smith and Matt had been out on the streets for an hour. They made small talk about their families as they patrolled around. Matt tried to stifle a yawn and failed. "You OK," Ray asked.

Matt looked at him. "My body is still on DC time," he said, scratching his own growing stubble. He looked up and noticed a Seven-11 on the corner and pointed at it. "Is it OK?"

Smith smiled. "More than," he said looking at Matt. "The owner is a former Navy SEAL. Bernie grew up around here and gives back to the community. Plus, he hires some of the vets that are homeless to help them out; they stay clean on their shift and do their job, they make money. All the cops on shifts stop there. And you could eat off the floors."

Matt smiled. "Sounds like my kind of place," as Smith pulled in.

"Coffee and a piss," Smith smiled, parking his unmarked squad car.

"Other way around," Matt smiled, opening his door.

A couple minutes later, Matt came out of the men's room. Smith handed him his new cup of coffee with a smile and entered in. Matt went to the coffee machines and poured his own half full. He looked at the creamer choices and smiled. Adding five single serve caramel flavored creamers to his large coffee, he topped the rest of his half of cup of coffee off with the French Vanilla creamer. He grabbed a lid and put it on, one on Smith's cup as well and then walked to the counter. He was the only one in the store, save for Smith.

The physically fit black man behind the counter smiled at him. "Agent tell me you're gonna catch the bastard that's killing my folks."

Matt looked at him. "Guess I didn't button my jacket up enough to cover my Kevlar," he smiled.

"No Agent," the man smiled. "I've already had three different squads pull in for coffee. I know them all. They told me; and you have federal agent nearly stamped across your forehead."

Matt laughed. "Yeah, I guess I stick out in a crowd."

"Around this neighborhood? Hell yeah man," Bernie laughed.

"You must be Bernie," Matt smiled. Bernie nodded. "Ray told me about you. Thank you for helping out our fellow vets." Matt pulled out his wallet to pay for the two coffees as Smith joined him.

"Put your wallet away Agent and just catch that bastard. My folks are scared."

"Sorry Bernie," Matt smiled. "Bureau protocol; I'm not allowed to take freebies," he said, pulling out a five dollar bill. "But that's the plan," Matt smiled. Bernie rang up the two coffees and gave Matt the change for the five.

"Thanks Bernie," Ray said.

Matt pulled his credentials out. Bernie looked at him. Matt handed him a business card. "You see a white dude driving a four door dark sedan that has a right leg limp, please let me know."

"What?" Bernie asked. "The dude was here about twenty minutes ago." Matt looked at him. "All my pumps are prepay; he paid for ten dollars of gas and bought a quart of oil."

"That's our guy," Smith said. Matt nodded.

Matt looked at Bernie. "I've noticed all the security cameras. Any chance of seeing that?"

Bernie nodded, hitting some buttons on his POS system. Matt looked at him. "I remember the transaction; if I can find the exact time, it'll be quicker." Bernie pushed a button a couple of times. "Here it is; seventeen ninety six at nine twenty-two." He waved Matt and Smith around the counter, pulling out the security system on a sliding drawer. He quickly reversed the camera feed on the pumps and in the store and found the footage. "That's him," Bernie pointed, pausing the video.

"Bernie, I need you to trust me," Matt said, pulling out his cellphone. Bernie nodded as Matt hit his speed dial, putting the call on speaker. "Our tech analyst in Quantico can hack into your system and capture that image. And you'll never know she was in your system. Please trust me." Bernie pointed at him.

"My Celtic Cobra; give me something to do," Garcia sang.

"Garcia, Detective Smith and I are in the Seven-11 on the corner of Fifteenth Street and Fourth Avenue. The lessee's name is….."

"Bernard Washington," Bernie said.

"Got it Cob," Garcia said.

"Hack into his security footage of the store at time stamp nine twenty-two and then around the pumps." A black man wandered into the store. "The guy is our unsub; dark colored sedan with a limp. I'm looking at the tape right now. You can't miss it. When you get it run facial recognition software on the unsub; check military records as well." Garcia started to say something; Matt cut her off. "And while your binary systems are working, let Hotch know we've got a lead."

"On it sir like the throw cover my grandma had on her sofa."

"Thanks Garcia," he said ending the call. He looked at Washington. "Thanks Bernie; I promise you'll never know she was in your system." Bernie nodded.

The new customer walked up to the counter. "Y'all looking for the white dude with a limp that drives a dark sedan?' Matt and Smith both nodded at the tweeker. "Man, that dude hangs out in the parking lot by the playground up the street."

Matt looked at Bernie. "West," Bernie said, pointing left.

"I know it," Ray said, grabbing his coffee. Matt grabbed his following Smith out the door, pulling his cell out again.

"Hotchner," he heard.

"Hotch, we've got a lead," Matt said, giving him the details where he and Smith were heading. "And Garcia is working on a possible ID of our unsub. She's going to call you when she's got something," he added, pulling the passenger door open of the unmarked car Smith was driving.

"We're on it Matt. Grimm already has a black and white heading to check the playground."

"We're heading there as well," Matt said.

"Keep us in the loop Matt," Hotch said.

"Yes sir." Smith motored the squad onto the street with the light traffic.

Less than three minutes later, Smith pulled up next to the black and white, rolling down the window. "Anything," he asked.

The patrol sergeant shook his head. "We circled the entire park; nothing."

"Shit," Smith said.

"But guys," Matt said, "he's gotta be close. Check things out; especially the alleys. Every one of them doing a drive through."

"You got it," the sergeant said.

Matt hit a button on his cell. "Hotch, we struck out at the park; but he's gotta be close. We ran into the responding black and white. They're checking all the alleys west of here." Morgan pointed at the map.

"All teams in Sector one," Grimm said into her radio, "be on alert."

Rossi looked at Hotch. "Let's roll Aaron."

"Right behind you Dave," as they both ran to their SUV. Dave got in and turned the police radio to channel fourteen.

A minute passed with radio silence. "This is SWAT team two, sector one. We've got a visual. Perp just pulled into our alley." Morgan and Prentiss looked at the map along with Grimm.

Morgan grabbed Lisa's radio. "Cob; Rossi; that's Wally's alley."

"Copy that," Cob radioed back. "Get two black and whites to seal off both ends of the alley; silent approach."

"Lisa is already on it," Morgan said.

"Roger that," he heard back from Matt.

Matt and Smith pulled in two seconds behind the police cruiser that was blocking off the north end of the alley. "Unsub spotted the black and white and is getting out of vehicle and is highly pissed," the SWAT team member reported. "We've got clear shot."

"Do not take the shot," Matt said, throwing the door open. "We need to catch him in the act."

"Seriously," the SWAT guy said.

"Seriously," Dave said obviously on the radio as well. "Our case right now is purely circumstantial."

"Copy that," the officer said. "Holy shit, he just grabbed an alley denizen."

"Cob, you on that," Dave asked.

Matt just keyed opened his comm, as he drew his weapon, racing down the alley with Smith backing him. "FBI! Let that man go!"

"God damn you people," the unsub shouted, wrapping the homeless man tightly to his chest, putting his knife to the man's throat.

"I don't have a shot," SWAT reported.

Matt slowed, still pointing his weapon. "The scum of this earth needs to cleaned up."

"But this guy is the wrong color in your world," Matt said.

"I don't care! In the end, they all need to die."

"Still no shot."

"Follow Agent Taylor's lead SWAT," Rossi said. Hotch sped to the scene.

"Roger that."

"Why," Matt asked. He noticed Wally stealthily moving from his perch, his bag in hand. "What has this man done to you? He's not black."

"Close enough," the unsub snarled. "In the end, I'll clean all of them up. I just like doing the niggers first."

"Not on my watch," Matt snarled back, giving Wally a glance.

The unsub laughed. "On your watch; I'm gonna kill this piece on your watch," he said, tightening the blade to homeless man's throat.

Wally powered his bag around to drill the unsub in the knees. The unsub buckled and Matt pulled the homeless man away towards Smith. He smiled at him. "Now it's just you and me."

The unsub took a swing at Matt with the knife. "Damnit; no shot," the SWAT member said. "Your guy is too close."

"Just the way Cob wants him," Rossi said.

Matt grabbed the unsub's right wrist of the hand that was holding the knife. It froze in the air. Matt put his Glock against the unsub's head and he cocked the trigger. "My most favorite scene from a movie is the knife fight in Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid. One of Butch's gang is pissed at him and challenges him to a knife fight. Butch asks Harvey about the rules of a knife fight. Harvey asks 'rules in a knife fight' and then Butch knees the SOB in the balls." Matt looked into the unsub's eyes. "Welcome to that scene; like Butch, in a knife fight I don't play by the rules. Drop it asshole." Between Matt's Glock to the unsub's forehead and his death grip on his wrist, the knife clanked to the ground.

"Suspect captured," the SWAT team member reported.

"Everyone OK," Rossi asked.

"Roger that." Rossi and Hotch nodded at each other.

"You've got nothing on me," the unsub smiled as Matt spun him around to put on the handcuffs.

"Ooooo asshole; you'd be surprised the shit storm I'm gonna rain down on you," he said, pushing the handcuffed man to Smith. Matt smiled. "He's your collar." Smith smiled, roughly grabbing the suspect by the elbow.

Matt looked at Wally. "Thanks man for having my back."

"Hoo-rah," Wally smiled. "I stayed clean tonight to help y'all out when I saw the increased police action." Matt nodded at him with a smile.

Matt pulled out a rubber glove from his pocket and picked up the knife. He whistled, stopping the unsub and Smith. They both turned. "Thanks for the gift," he smiled with a sneer. "This is the first part of putting you down when the judicial system finally gets done with you." He put it in an evidence bag an officer had pulled out of his pocket.

"You sonofabitch," the unsub said.

Smith pushed him to one of the patrol officers after reading him his rights. "Get this bastard out of here."

"Yes sir," the patrolman said. "Come on asshole; I've got your limo." The other patrolman handed Smith the bagged knife.

Matt looked at Wally and offered a hand. "Thanks again," he smiled as Wally shook it.

"Anything for a fellow Marine." Wally looked at him. "I was a sergeant that took care of young officers like you once."

"I'm the trained profiler," Matt smiled, shaking his head. "But you nailed your profile; I was as green as they come; just graduated from the Naval Academy and sent to the desert in August. When I selected the Marines my second year, my Tach Officer sat me down. 'You listen to the sergeants and learn from them'."

"Smart man," Wally smiled. "Seems to me you learned that lesson well."

Smith rejoined them. "More than well Wally," he smiled. "Matt received the Medal of Honor for saving half the lives of one of his platoons."

"Hoo-rah sir," Wally smiled. "Damn, if I served with you, I just might not be in this alley still trying to forget things."

Matt smiled. "You told me that earlier today; but thanks for staying clean tonight and on guard." Wally smiled back at him.

Hotch and Rossi pulled up as the squad car pulled out with the unsub. The two came down the alley. Wally eyed them. 'It's OK," Matt smiled. "They're my friends." Wally looked at him. "The three of us are in charge of our unit. Our agents call us the Three Musketeers," Matt smiled.

"You're the bosses and you let that slide?" Wally asked.

"Maybe not around the tie," Matt winked. Wally smiled. He introduced Wally to Hotch and Rossi, telling them how Wally helped take down the unsub.

"Nice job Marine," Dave smiled.

Wally eyed Matt. "Dave served with Division One in Vietnam."

"Hoo-rah," Wally smiled at him.

Matt put his hand on Wally's shoulder. "Listen to me my friend. The VA….."

"Don't talk to me about the damn VA," Wally growled.

"Damn it sergeant, hear me out," Matt said. "The VA has a special program called New Directions. It started in LA; they helped Dave get his platoon sergeant off the street."

"Sergeant Harrison Scott," Dave said. "Booze was his downfall. New Directions took him in; Harrison got sober; they mentored him. Through New Directions, Harrison led counseling groups to help fellow vets and found a job; while getting living assistance."

"Led," Wally asked.

Dave sadly smiled. "He passed last year. Cancer. Hotch and Colonel Taylor," Dave nodded at Matt, "were there with me at his funeral. He was buried with full Marine honors."

"You're a Colonel," Wally asked.

"Reserves," Matt smiled. "Uncle Sam likes me doing this job more." Wally smiled.

"Just think about it Wally," Hotch smiled.

Wally eyed Matt. "He was my partner's friend and a Marine. I paid my honors as a fellow Marine. Like Hotch said; just think about it."

"They show up around here now and then," Wally said. "Trying to promote their New Directions program. You telling me it works?"

Dave smiled. "It did for Harrison."

Matt rubbed his shoulder again. "Only if you take the first step," he smiled. Matt stuck out his hand. "Thanks again Wally."

"My honor sir," Wally said.

Matt shook his head. "The honor was mine Sergeant."

Matt pulled out a business card and handed it Wally. "Send me an email sometime," he smiled. The Three Musketeers and Smith walked up the alley to their vehicles.

Smith looked at Matt and Dave as they were about to get in. "Think you got through to him?"

Dave smiled. "We can only plant the seed."

Hotch smiled as well. "I think you two did a helluva job on that." Smith nodded at Hotch with a smile.

###


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Smith looked at Matt as they got into his unmarked sedan. "I know the knife helps," he said. "But it's still thin. How do we nail this guy?"

Matt's cell pinged with a phone call. He pulled it out looking at the caller ID and smiled. "This might help." He pushed the speaker button. "Taylor," he answered.

"Hotchner," they both heard.

"Sirs, I've got major info on our unsub."

"Thank Garcia," Hotch said. "But wait until we're all back together so we hear it together."

"Roger that sir; holding impatiently." The call dropped. Matt pulled up his now cold cup of coffee, yawned and took a drink.

"Now what," Smith asked.

Matt shook his head. "This night just got longer."

Smith grabbed his own cup, gulping down the brew.

-00CM00-

As they drove to the station, Matt looked at Smith. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Smith said.

"I'm sure the Denver PD crime lad is excellent. But our field office here has one as well; they could expedite processing that knife. We're going to need something to put on the table when we interview this guy."

Smith looked at him. "If you think they can get it done faster, I'm in." He looked at Matt. "You gonna interview him tonight?"

Matt shook his head, scratching his stubble. "If you could call the in-take crew to take their time processing the idiot, we can get some sleep. I know I need it. Plus it might piss him off more to make him talk." Smith smiled and pulled out his cellphone.

Fifteen minutes later, Matt, Hotch, Rossi and Smith walked into the conference room. The rest of the team was already there. Hotch and Matt briefed them on what was happening with the unsub and his knife.

"Good call," Emily said, looking at them.

"I know," Hotch said. "Garcia is waiting."

"Hotch, it is past two in the morning back in DC," Morgan said.

"Tara and I have got the screen set up for the teleconference," Reid said.

"I get it," Hotch smiled. "Get Garcia going." Lewis hit a button and Garcia appeared on the screen.

"Go Mama," Morgan said.

"My fur babies all in one piece," she smiled.

"Garcia," Hotch said.

"Sir, how is it that you don't have an after midnight shadow and the rest of the guys do?"

Before Hotch could open his mouth Dave quickly responded. "He carries a re-chargeable shaver with him everywhere he goes." Emily winked at Reid and Tara with a smile.

Matt peered into the camera. "Garcia; we love you; but we're all tired; I know you are too."

"Right sir," she said. "Your current scum bag is one Mitchell Minton. He grew up in Littleton, a suburb of Denver and had an average childhood: no juve dings. He joined the Army out of high school and worked his way into Ranger School with a stellar record. Upon graduation from said school, he served two tours in Iraq and two more in Afghanistan and was decorated more than once for combat heroism. His resume doesn't match Sir Cob's but it's impressive.

"Here's the kicker you all might be interested in. His last tour in Afghanistan, Minton now a Sergeant First Class and his squad are in a village giving out humanitarian supplies to the locals. A woman comes up with three small children. Less than a minute later, a mortar round comes in killing the woman, the children, two of his squad and injures seven more; including Minton who ending up losing his right leg above the knee."

Dave shook his head. "It fits into the profile."

"But wait," Smith said. "This SOB can claim PTSD as his defense."

"No," Matt said. Smith looked at him.

"Doctor Lewis," Hotch said, looking at her. "You can answer this best."

She nodded at Hotch with a bit of a smile at his nod to her expertise. "PTSD, in its severest form, makes a veteran react to a situation they perceive is hostile; like they faced in combat. And yes, some have killed when faced with that perceived situation. Minton hunted these victims down. That's not PTSD."

"Well said Doctor," Reid commented. "Short and concise."

Matt looked at Emily and Morgan and shook his head. "Let it go; please. I need sleep."

"Thank you Matthew," Rossi said.

"Anytime mom." Rossi glared at him as the rest snickered except for Hotch.

"Garcia, anything else," Hotch asked.

"Sir, after Minton got fitted with an artificial limb at Walter Reed here in DC, he went back to Littleton and got a job as a construction supervisor for a big contractor there. There's no reports of anything about him that have hit police blotters. Just an FYI: he's not married and has no real family to speak of."

"That fits the housecleaner profile as well," Matt said. Dave nodded and yawned.

Hotch looked into the camera. "Garcia, go home. And I don't want to see you on our computers far less in the office before ten a.m. our time."

"Sir, that's noon here."

"If you don't make that an order, I will," Matt said, looking at Hotch.

Hotch looked in the camera again. "Garrett's team finished their case in Brazil; they're on the way home. Monty can cover for you tomorrow morning. Do you need more Garcia?"

"No sirs," she smiled. "I bid you all adieu."

"Night PG," Emily smiled.

"Sleep well Baby Girl," Morgan added. Garcia disappeared.

"Now what," Smith asked.

Matt yawned, looking at his watch. "How's in-take going with Minton?"

Smith smiled. "They're taking their time; but then, by regulations, they have to get him into a cell and let him sleep."

"There's a marvelous concept," Rossi yawned. Morgan pointed at him.

"Let's call it a night," Hotch said. "We're back here at eight."

"We're back here at nine," Matt said. Hotch looked at him. "You wanna go to the alley in the back of building," Matt thumbed, "and work this out?"

"No," Hotch said.

"Wise decision Aaron," Dave said, putting on his suitcoat.

"I could go another two hours," Reid said, putting his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Kid," Morgan growled, "you stay up and read tonight, I'm the next one going through the booking process with the Denver PD." Reid looked at him with a smile. "No shit kid; I'm bone-ass pooped." Reid quickly lost his smile.

Smith looked around the room. "Who gets the single room," he questioned with a smile.

"Big Dog," they all responded, with Matt pointing at Dave.

"The joys of being senior Ray," Dave smiled.

"Just as long as he's got the scotch bottle out when we bring the case home," Emily snarked.

"Damn, you're good," Matt smiled at her.

"And my scotch bottle isn't," Dave asked. Hotch just shook his head as they headed to the elevators. Smith smiled as he headed to his office to shut it down.

-00CM00-

By eight the next morning, the team was in the breakfast room of their hotel. The Best Western Plus offered an amazing option for breakfast for a hotel set-up; including Joseph that made a mean omelet with a varied assortment of choices of additions for it. The guys, save Reid loaded up on the bacon, ham and cheese options while Emily and Tara loaded theirs with the green peppers and onions. Reid happily settled with cereal, fruit and a selection of mini muffins.

Matt looked at the ladies as they sat down at the table to join the rest. He looked at their omelets. "You two are partnered together today," he smiled. "I'm not smelling that."

"Your mom didn't teach you the importance of veggies," Tara asked with a smile, taking a bite.

"Yes she did," Matt smiled, putting a bite of his own in. "Peppers and onions weren't options."

"Really," Lewis asked. Matt nodded his head with a smile.

"He's Irish Tara and off his grandparent's Wisconsin farm. Corn, beans and peas," Emily said.

"You forgot cauliflower; that came out of the garden too," Matt smiled. "And cheese," he added, pulling up a string of cheddar from his omelet.

"The hashbrowns suck," Dave noted. Matt and Hotch just shook their heads, taking a bite of their own. Tara looked around at the team.

"Big Dog," Morgan smiled, "expects five-star dining on the Bureau budget."

"Like that's going to happen," she smiled back. Matt and Morgan pointed at her. Rossi sadly shook his head.

Dave looked at Hotch and Matt. "You check in with the kids?"

"They are all safely at McAuliffe Elementary for the day," Hotch smiled.

"Your kids all go to the same school," Tara asked Matt and Hotch.

"We both live in the same sub-division; so do JJ and Will. My three, Jack and Henry all ride the same bus to school," Matt smiled.

"Nice," Tara said.

-00CM-

The team entered the conference room. Smith followed them in and handed Matt a sealed FBI envelope. "Thanks Ray," Matt said, opening it, pulling out the report. Matt shook his head and put the folder down on the table. "I need more coffee first." Emily and Tara followed him out of the conference room. The rest weren't far behind.

Smith looked at Dave, heading out last. "Aka BAU fuel," he smiled.

"I gotta say Dave, you guys pull the long hours with all of us."

Dave smiled. "That's what this team does Ray."

Ten minutes later, Matt was seated in a conference room chair, reading the report. "I knew he was a stupid idiot."

"Cob," Morgan asked.

"Army Rangers are trained like us on Marine Recon. You metrically clean each of your weapons. But with his mission-based housecleaner profile; he missed something," Matt smiled, handing the report to Hotch.

"Which is," Dave asked.

"There was blood trace in the screws of the handle of the knife. DNA matches two victims."

"So we've nailed him," Smith anxiously asked.

Dave looked at Hotch. "You're a former prosecutor; good enough for you?"

"Dave you know defense attorneys; they've learned how to poke holes in DNA evidence to plant doubt in a jury's mind; that's all it takes. Every judge gives the same sort of statement to the jury as they send them off to deliberate; without a shadow of doubt." Rossi nodded. "I'd be happier if we got a confession."

"Has he lawyered up," Matt asked Smith.

He shook his head. "For the record, I checked. The night watch staff said he slept like a baby. And the morning crew said he had his prison breakfast and conked back out."

"That's the mission oriented killer; there's no remorse," Emily said. Tara nodded.

"I think I'm up to bat," Morgan said.

Matt shook his head. "I rattled his cage last night setting it up."

"Morgan, you're too easy," Dave said. "He'll just lawyer up if we play the race card."

Hotch nodded. "I agree."

Matt looked at Dave. "I think the military background could be our in."

"You position yourself as the bad cop?" Dave asked back.

"I told him I would rain a shit storm down on him," Matt replied.

"Oh goody," Dave smiled. "I get to play the good cop for once."

Hotch looked at Prentiss and Lewis. "You two warm up in the wings just in case."

"I agree," Dave said.

Hotch looked at all of them. "That's the plan."

"The kid and I are number three?" Morgan asked.

Matt shook his head. "If it gets to that, he'll say our worst word."

"Lawyer," Smith said. The team all nodded.

###

 **A/N: I referenced Best Western Plus and Joseph the omelet maker as a shout out to our wonderful stay at that hotel on a family trip to the Seattle area in August.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I always rate my case fic stories "T" just to be on the safe side. With this chapter, I'm firmly reminding you of that rating. The language and implied graphic image in this chapter warrants that reminder. Please take note.**

Chapter 9

Hotch looked at Smith. "Ray, can you get your people to get Minton in an interview room?"

"Sure Hotch," Smith smiled.

"And have them make sure he's none too comfortable," Morgan added. "Tell them to completely secure him." Smith looked at Rossi and Taylor. They both nodded. Smith left the room.

Matt looked at Dave and shook his head. "I know I was dog ass tired last night, but something is still not sitting right with me."

"Matt?" Dave asked.

"The woman in the bombing; she was a decoy and probably had a homing device on her for the mortar spotters," Matt said.

"And used the kids as well?" Tara asked.

Matt shook his head. "I don't like it any more than you do Tara. But when they are that committed, that's how they do it in their world. Anything to take out the enemy."

Emily looked at her. "Jihad means sacrifice to the cause."

"Tara, it sickens my stomach too," Dave said. "But Matt, what's your point?"

"The woman was Afghani; not black. We still don't know why he targeted blacks the most. I agree on the military inroad to get to him; but there's still a missing link."

Dave looked at Matt and then Hotch. "He's got a point."

"Yes, he does," Emily said.

Hotch pulled out his cell and hit a speed dial. "Good morning Hotch," the team all heard. "Monty at the controls while our Lady P is getting some much needed sleep. Thanks for letting me help you out."

"We appreciate it Monty," Hotch said. "Jack and the team back in DC?"

"Yes sir," Monty said. "Doing the same thing as our Mistress of Information."

"Good to hear," Hotch said. "You up to speed on our case Monty?"

"Yes sir."

"Hey Monty; it's Matt."

"Hey Cob!"

"Monty, we need you to do some more in-depth digging into Minton's military background."

"What are you specifically looking for Cob?" Smith walked back into the conference room.

"Monty, it's Rossi. Something that happened with a black member of his unit."

"Probably shortly before the time his unit got attacked Monty," Hotch added.

"Or in the actual attack," Matt said. "If you run into the usual DOD stone wall, call Associate Director Swanson and say you're calling on my behalf. AD Swanson can make that wall crumble."

'Thanks Cob for the heads up; this is still gonna take me some time," Monty said. "But I'm on it."

"Thanks Monty," Hotch said, ending the call.

Smith looked at group. "You're gonna wait for that information?"

They all nodded. "Detective," Emily said, "we need to find Minton's trigger."

"Plus having him sit for a while helps us," Morgan said.

"How?" Smith asked.

"It makes him think about what we're going to throw at him," Rossi smiled.

"And if we are totally prepared Ray," Matt added. "He won't be able to handle our curve ball."

Ray looked around the room. "Do I want to play poker with you people?"

"No," Hotch said as the rest smiled at Smith.

-00CM00-

Forty minutes later, Hotch's cell rang. "Monty?" he answered. "You're on speaker."

"Sir, I have what you're looking for. It should be on your tablets…now."

Matt and Dave looked and did a quick read. They smiled at Hotch. "Thanks Monty," Hotch said.

"Sir, thank Cob; I needed to make that phone call."

"Glad it helped Monty," Matt smiled. "Thanks for the info." Hotch and Monty said hasty good-byes.

Lewis looked around the table. Matt smiled at her. "My Tach Officer when I was at the Naval Academy was Swanson; he recruited me into the Bureau after his leg got clipped by a drunk driver. The Bureau offered him more options than the Navy with a prosthetic leg."

"It's not what you know," she smiled.

"When it comes to things military Tara," Reid smiled. "It's all who you know."

Matt pointed at Reid and looked at Dave. "We ready?"

Dave smiled. "We're more than ready."

-00CM00-

Fifteen minutes later, Rossi and Matt entered the interview room that Minton was sitting in. His hands were cuffed under the table and the chains around his ankles were secured to a hook in the floor. Matt went to the back of room and leaned against the wall as Rossi noisily pulled out the metal chair across from Minton and sat down, putting the FBI files on the table for Minton to see. The team and Smith gathered at the other side of the two way mirror.

"For the record, including this interview being videotaped," Rossi started, "You are Mitchell Minton and you have been read you rights?" Dave said, opening a file. Minton glared at him. "Yes or no; or you go back to your cell."

"Yes, you've got my name right and yes, I've been read my rights; multiple times."

"Good," Rossi said. "We like our asses covered. I'm Agent Rossi of the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit." Dave nodded over his shoulder. "I believe you've met Agent Taylor?"

"It wasn't a pleasure Agent," Minton sneered.

Rossi looked at him. "Ooooo, you should consider it a deep pleasure Minton. Your wrist is a bit sore; consider yourself very lucky."

Minton looked at him. "Excuse me?"

Dave looked Minton in the eye. "Your wrist could be snapped in two and your balls and dick broke as well. Agent Taylor told you about his favorite movie scene. He showed considerable restraint; especially with his Irish temper. He's former Marine recon; and a battle veteran. And he doesn't like people like you that prey on those that can't defend themselves; especially those that are less fortunate than the rest of us."

Minton smiled. "So you're the good cop and I get Taylor as the bad cop?"

Rossi glared at him. "I'm a veteran as well; consider me the lesser of two evils." Minton looked at him; Matt inwardly smiled. _Rossi already has him half bagged_. The rest of the team watching noticed the same.

Dave leaned back in his chair, wrapping an arm around the top. "So tell me Mitch about your victims; why the focus on the blacks first?" Minton looked at him. "You told Agent Taylor and Detective Smith that you went after the blacks first."

"And that's not admissible in court," Minton said.

"Ooooo yes it is," Rossi said. "The excitable utterances at arrest before Miranda rights have been ruled as evidentiary by the Supreme Court."

"But I was under duress by the FBI."

"Agent Taylor was defending himself," Rossi said, pulling open a file folder, waving his finger across two pages of paper. "I've got his, Detective Smith's and the two patrol officers," Rossi added, lifting more sheets of paper, "after action reports right here. It's all legit in my world," Rossi said, looking Minton in the eye. "And the DA has already cleared it; especially since Wally's statement corroborated it."

"Wally?"

"The homeless vet that clocked you from the back."

Minton eyed Dave more. "And you are allowed to lie in interrogation."

"True," Dave said. "But I'm not lying," he said, looking Minton directly in the eye. Rossi put his index finger on one report and then the second. He then turned to the page to Wally's signed statement, turning the file so Minton could see it.

"Drop the hammer Rossi and reel him in," Morgan said on the other side the mirror.

"He's getting there Morgan," Hotch said.

Minton looked at Matt and then Rossi. "You've got him on a short leash," Minton smiled, nodding at Matt.

"Noooooo," Rossi said. "He's a patient man; for an Irishman. And just my back-up." Dave looked at him. "Do you want me to let him loose?" he asked, looking Minton in the eye. When he got no response he opened another file folder. "Figured as much," Dave said.

"That'll piss his off," Morgan smiled.

Lewis looked at Prentiss. "Why do I get the feeling that Cob isn't going to say a word?"

"Maybe; maybe not," Reid said. "He knows Rossi has Minton bagged." Lewis looked at him. "But Rossi just might need Cob to bring it home."

"It's all part of their strategy Tara," Emily smiled.

"Is it?" she said.

Hotch looked at Tara. "Dave knows what he's doing. And he and Matt have a sound strategy planned out."

"And then there's your knife," Dave said, opening another file. He looked at Minton. "Gee, when did Army Ranger standards slide below a typical Marine's level?"

"That doesn't happen," Minton challenged, "you god damn jarhead."

"Yes, it does," Dave said pointing to the report he opened. "The DNA of the blood from the inside of the screws of you knife handle matched two of your victims. We Marines clean our weapons better than that," Dave smiled.

"Hotch I took Rossi's class at the FBI Academy on interviewing skills when I joined the Bureau just before he left. Rossi is playing with him," Morgan said.

"No Morgan," Hotch said. "He's setting him up to bring Matt in. It's classic Rossi. Look at Matt; he knows it. And look at Minton."

"He's ready to blow like a volcano." Tara noted. Emily smiled at her.

"This is interesting," Dave commented, opening another file and reading through it.

"What's so interesting?" Matt inwardly smiled again. _Play your hole ace Dave_.

"This is the after action report of your last fire fight as an Army Ranger in Afghanistan."

"How the hell did you get that?"

Dave smiled as he feigned reading. "Agent Taylor's contacts at DOD are immense and go quite high up the ladder." He stopped reading. "You blamed Corporal Whittaker for a mortar attack? He had no control over that. That was the enemy."

"What do you know about facing enemies and mortal attacks?"

Dave looked him in the eye. "Vietnam; Division One; Marines."

"And him?" Minton said, nodding at Matt.

"Gulf War; Marine Recon; advance mission into enemy territory before Stormin' Norman led his charge."

"OK, so you both know combat. But you don't know jackshit about mine."

"Yes I do," Dave pointed at the report. "Answer my question: how they hell does a black corporal get blamed for you losing a part of your leg?"

"That sonofabitch was on the west point where that mortar round came from. I had my team in textbook formation. Do you know what the sound of mortar round coming in is like?" Matt glanced at Hotch on the other side of the mirror.

Dave nodded his head. "Agent Taylor can perfectly mimic it."

"All Whittaker had to do was give us a head's up. That damn idiot didn't."

Dave pointed to the report. "He did; you had your mike keyed opened talking to Corporal Eaton on your east position about a 'good lookin' woman standing in the village'," Rossi quoted from the report. "So Whittaker's call didn't come through."

"You're lying," Minton said.

"It's all right here," Dave said, pointing at the report, pushing it towards Minton. "Read it yourself."

"Do you know what a mortar does when it hits Agent?" Minton bit out in question.

"No, I don't," Rossi said, looking him in the eye. "I tangled with a landmine."

"I do," Matt said, moving off the wall, walking to the table. "I watched a mortar frag take off one of my Marine's head." Minton looked at him. Matt slashed his index finger across his throat as he said, "The frag took it off clean; I watched his head roll on the ground." Emily just shook her head and Lewis turned to walk away from the window. Smith loudly gulped.

"God damn," Morgan whispered.

"And even if you had gotten Whittaker's report, you would have had less than five seconds to react," Matt said.

"One thousand one, one thousand two," Dave started counting.

"That fucker walked away without a scratch," Minton shouted.

"And he needed payback for that," Matt asked.

"Goddamn right he did," Minton said.

"And you got it," Matt challenged, putting his hands on the table, getting in Minton's face. "By killing homeless black people or anyone if you couldn't find your target audience?"

"Yes I did."

Dave looked into the mirror, then at Minton and shut the files. "I think we're done here."

Hotch looked at the rest of his team on the other side of the mirror. "I think you all just witnessed how to do a two person interview when you have, as Dave would say, your ducks in a row. Prentiss and Reid, you've got the follow up interview to get his full confession. Make sure Detective Smith is sitting in with you." He walked away. Emily and Morgan looked at each other and shook their heads.

Rossi and Taylor headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Minton challenged.

"With the confession you just gave that is videotaped," Rossi said, pointing at the camera, "along with the DNA evidence that was collected from your knife handle? The better question is where are you going Minton?" Dave said, opening the door.

Matt started to follow Rossi out and then stopped and turned. Dave did as well to listen in the doorway. "You know what Minton; I missed judged you."

Minton looked at him. "How's that?"

"You're not only a narcissist, you're a sociopath." Minton glared at him. "I mourned the loss of my men I had in my command." He started to walk out more and then stopped again. "The kids would have scrambled my brain." Dave gave Matt a look and moved out of the doorway. Matt walked out the door and shut it.

The rest of the team looked at Rossi as Matt walked down the hallway. Rossi looked at them and then turned to follow Matt. "Rossi," Morgan said, 'hang on man." Rossi stopped and turned to look at him. "How much of that was true?"

"Everything except Wally's statement." Dave turned to follow Matt.

###

 **A/N: Since way back when, those that are in the US armed forces that are not Marines have called them jarheads. Don't ask me why. I just know the history and terminology.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The "T" rating warning still stands. But it's just a potty mouth alarm.**

Chapter 10

Ray Smith looked at the rest standing around the two way mirror. "I'll say it again; I don't want to play poker with the three of them."

"That's why I don't," Reid smugly smiled at Emily and Morgan. They just shook their heads at each other.

Hotch looked at Matt as he came into the conference room. He silently watched as Matt took off his suit jacket, draped it over a chair and then dropped into it. Matt pulled his weapon from his briefcase, putting it back in his shoulder holster. "Feel better now with that?" Hotch asked.

"Right now? Yeah Hotch, I do." Matt looked at him. "You gonna send me to the Bureau shrink?"

Hotch shook his head. "You know better."

Dave walked in. "You OK Matt?"

"Yeah, I'm good Dave," Matt smiled. "Let's just bring this bastard home. Who's got the follow-up?"

"Prentiss and Reid," Hotch said. The rest of the team walked in.

Matt looked at all of them. "You all wonder how I compartmentalize this job. It's easy for me; my dreams aren't any of our cases. It's that head; rolling on the ground."

"Jesus Matt," Dave said. Emily looked at Morgan.

"Yup." He looked at Prentiss and Reid. "You two need to get your heads together to finish him off."

"You expect Reid and me to follow that act?" Emily asked.

Matt smiled. "Princess; your well-defined snark once again is delivered at the right moment." He looked at her. "Maybe you should re-consider Easter's offer in London."

Emily shook her head. "I like my life in DC with Declan," she smiled. "Just like you," she said, rubbing Matt's shoulder, "I like my family. It's sanity from the insanity we face."

"Thanks Em," Matt smiled.

Hotch and Dave smiled at her. "Come on boy genius," Emily smiled at Reid. "You and I need to find a conference room to talk in." Reid nodded and followed her out the door.

Morgan looked at Taylor. "Seriously Cob?"

"Welcome to the joys of command Morgan," Matt said.

Morgan looked at him and then Hotch. "And you two wonder why I turn down job offers; I don't like losing people either on my watch that I'm close to."

Matt sadly smiled. "You can't help but get close to those you work with every day; even in the chain of command be it military or not. It's just human nature."

"And why you're such a hardass on team security," Morgan said.

Matt looked at Hotch and Dave. "Did the heavens just open up so the angels could sing," Matt snarked, raising his arms apart with his large wing span, his hands to the ceiling.

Dave smiled at Hotch. "He's OK Aaron."

"Yeah, he is," Morgan smiled. Hotch added his.

-00CM00-

Two hours later Emily and Reid walked into the conference room with Emily shaking her head. Smith walked in behind them. "And….?" Rossi asked.

"The bad news," Emily said, dropping into a chair. "Minton gave us chapter and verse."

"The good news is he gave us some amazing insight into a housecleaner's profile," Reid added.

Matt looked at Morgan. "You or me?"

"I'm not touching that man."

"Amazing Doc? With a housecleaner?" Matt asked.

"We see them as simple killing machines; it goes much deeper than that," Reid said. "And Minton has agreed to let us interview him more. That alone could be extremely valuable to add to our database." He looked at Hotch. "I'd like to be the one to do it."

Emily looked at Hotch. "Reid definitely has the rapport with him."

Hotch shook his head. "That may not happen."

"Why not?" Reid asked.

"Because the federal prosecutor in Denver got wind of the case and wants to try Minton in federal court under the hate crime statute."

"Figures," Smith said, sadly shaking his head. "The bastard."

"Detective?" Emily asked.

"He's made no bones about things like that. He's been trying to push his nose into cases across the state. Rumor has it he wants to make a run for Congress." Matt pulled out his cellphone and started to type a text as Hotch excused himself from the room, pulling out his cell.

Dave looked at Smith. "Hotch is working his sources in the Justice Department. Minton agreeing to our interview should help that. Matt is working his as well."

Smith looked at Rossi. "I know he's a former federal prosecutor." Rossi nodded. Smith looked at Matt as he tapped the send button.

"My wife is one," he smiled.

Smith smiled back. "Damn, you two put the slap down on Minton." He reflected a bit. "Agent Morgan said something about you teaching interrogation skills," he said, looking at Rossi. "Is that just for trainee agents?"

Matt shook his head. "No," he smiled. "And no you don't have to go to Quantico. Dave's lectures on interrogation are online for all members of law enforcement. You just need to go the Bureau's web site and log in with your department email address."

"Once that's verified," Dave said, "you can get access to the online classes."

"But we both know how quick that can happen," Matt smiled. He pulled out his credentials and handed Smith one of Penelope's business cards. "Just contact Garcia; she'll get you through the maze."

"In mere seconds my mortal," Dave said with a laugh. Smith smiled, taking the card as Matt pointed at Rossi with a huge smile.

Smith smiled. "So now what?"

Hotch re-entered and looked at him. "We pack up and head home."

"Correction," Matt said. "We pack up everything with it ready to go to the jet tomorrow morning." Hotch looked at him. "Aaron, I know the word 'tired' is not in your vocabulary; and I'm too damn tired to argue about that again. But since I'm the one that gets Chuck and Angie going, that's my call." He looked at Hotch.

"You know a place?"

Matt shrugged and looked at Morgan. "Get Mama," he said.

Morgan pushed the speed dial to Garcia. "Hey you! You solved the case without me? How could you do that? I mean I know Monty is good but…."

"Slow your jets Baby Girl," Morgan interrupted. "Cob needs some info. And my hot Mama, it's pretty important."

"When you put it that way, The Office of Greatness is ready for Sir Cob."

"Garcia, back in my Academy days there was a fantastic restaurant in Castle Rock that was called The Manion House. It was owned by Jim and Ardy Manion."

"GAHHHHH! That's a Google search," Garcia said. "Sir, when I signed on with this team you said I wouldn't be doing Google searches for you."

"Mama, come on; don't play the boss trump card on us," Morgan said. "You got your beauty sleep with Monty covering for you. We're all still butt tired."

"Just for you my Chocolate Thunder," Garcia said as she typed. "The Manion House is still owned and operated by James and Ardess Manion. It features a full menu and their world famous salad bar."

Matt smiled at Hotch. "I know a place." Dave anxiously looked at Hotch. He wasn't the only one.

Hotch smiled. "Thanks Garcia; your Google search is done."

"Sirs, I didn't do a Google search. I used my binary systems as usual. And btw, two of their kids have now taken over the day to day operations. But they are holding true to their parents' original plan."

"Thank you Penelope," Matt sincerely smiled. "I appreciate it."

"I was playin' with you," Garcia said. "Happy to help out as usual Sir Cob."

"Play on player," Matt smiled. "Now get your lovely tusch back home and enjoy some more down time. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks PG," Emily said.

"Loves and hugs to you all," Garcia said. She clicked off.

Smith looked at Matt. "It's that damn good?"

Matt got out of his chair and disconnected his laptop. "Yes, it's that damn good."

"Being in business for over twenty five years is a helluva testimony," Dave said, doing the same to his laptop.

"You all need anything, just let Sergeant Thompson, the desk officer downstairs know. He'll help you out. I'm gonna head home. I'll see y'all in the morning." The team all said their good nights.

-00CM00-

The team was in Rossi's room enjoying some of his scotch, mixed with the contents of the bottle Bailey's Prentiss had bought at the liquor store next door to the Manion House. Matt had the TV on with a baseball playoff game, the sound turned down. Morgan had brought in the two chairs from Matt and Hotch's adjoining room while Reid brought in the two from he and Morgan's room. The team was giving Matt a hard time about using his Marine rank with all the former Marines they ran into.

Rossi looked at him. "You gonna take all that?"

"If I dish it out, I've got to be able to take it," he smiled.

"Very good Matthew," Dave smiled back.

"You don't count," Matt retorted. The rest, including Hotch laughed. Dave smiled.

"Damn Matt," Dave said, raising his usual glass of scotch on the rocks in a toast. "You were right about the Manion House. That was primo dining."

"The salad bar and the warm rolls could have been enough for me," Reid smiled.

Hotch was sitting on Dave's bed; suitcoat and tie off, with his dress shirt open at the collar. "And the Bureau number crunchers won't blink at the bill."

"You can't beat an eight ounce Ribeye steak and three large shrimp for eighteen bucks," Emily said.

"And the eight ounce Ribeye wasn't paper thin," Dave added. "They did it right; slice a nice thick sixteen ounce and then cut it in half."

"It isn't pretty," Matt and Morgan quoted Carla their server. "It just gets the job done." They pointed at each other with a laugh.

"Do I get to look forward to eating like that at the end of every case?" Lewis asked.

"Tara," Emily said. "Between Matt and Rossi, if they don't know a place, they'll sniff one out."

Dave smugly smiled. "I've already got breakfast tomorrow. The hell with the hotel food." Hotch and Matt shared a look and shook their heads. "I know you two, it's not Bureau approved. It's on me."

"I'm in," Morgan smiled.

"Count me in," Emily added.

Matt smiled. "You know me and breakfast."

"Yeah," Dave said, taking a sip. "You'll break my budget," he snarked.

"I'm piling on," Hotch smiled at him with Reid and Lewis nodding as well. Matt, already dressed down for the night with his chair leaned back with his feet up on the bed, felt his cell vibrate in his cotton lounge pants' pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Babe, everything OK," he answered. The team hushed to listen to their side of the conversation.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Abbey said. "Our paths just didn't cross today on talking to you and I wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed. By the way, I got your text. Between Aaron's connections and mine, that fire is out."

Matt smiled. "Thanks babe. Give me a sec to tell the team." They all smiled at the news. "I miss you too babe; and love you more. How's the kids?"

"They're fine; Colin knows he's deep in the doghouse."

"Sorry I wasn't there to lay down the law babe. That's the part of this job that sucks. Sometimes I can't back you; keep the doghouse warm for Colin in the meantime." He could hear Abbey smile. "How's Wilma?" Dave and Hotch looked at him.

Abbey smiled with a yawn. "I love you and signed onto this with you."

"Thanks babe," Matt smiled. "I love you too. But you haven't answered my question."

Abbey smiled. "Our patient is back home, curled up on the bed with me. She knows she's in the doghouse as well; to the tune of nearly eighteen hundred dollars."

"Ouch," Matt said. Hotch and Dave shared another concerned look.

"And she's not liking her cone around her neck that keeps her away from the stitches."

"Part of the tough love Abbey. Hang in there mom."

She laughed. "How are you?'

Matt smiled. "I'm good now; we all are. We're having down time that we badly need. I'll be home tomorrow afternoon at my usual time. We could have left tonight; but babe we just needed this. I'll add the hammer to Colin."

Abbey yawned again. "Matt, as long as you and all the team are safe, take the down time. It sounds like you need it. As for Colin, that's part of his penitence," she smiled. "He knows dad is going to lay down the law."

Matt lightly laughed. "Maybe in the end, they'll both learn some lessons."

"I'm not holding my breath on that one Matt."

"Neither am I babe," Matt smiled.

"I miss you not in bed with me."

"You're not the only one babe."

Tara looked at Emily and whispered. "That's how you make this job work in a relationship?" Emily just nodded with a smile.

"Good night my love; I just needed to hear your voice."

"Same here babe; I love you too; see you tomorrow." Matt ended the call.

"Why is Colin in the doghouse," Hotch asked.

"And what's up with Wilma?" Dave added.

Matt shook his head with a smile, draining his glass. "I need the real stuff now."

Morgan got up from his chair. "I'm there too," he smiled. "Although the Bailey's was mighty fine after that meal," he smiled at Emily. Matt pointed at him with a smile. "I'll pour, you tell stories Cob," Morgan smiled brighter. Dave handed his glass to Morgan as well.

"Time out," Tara said. The rest looked at her. "If it's story time, I need to know all the players." She looked at Matt. "I know who Colin is; he's your youngest right?" Matt nodded with a smile. "Who's Wilma?"

Matt smiled again. "Our seventy-five pound yellow lab."

"Got it," Tara said. Morgan handed Matt his glass, now filled with scotch on the rocks.

"Proceed Matthew," Dave gently ordered, taking his glass from Morgan with a smile. Hotch winked at Matt with a smile, handing his glass to Morgan to refill as well.

"For some damn reason other than it fits in Colin's world, he decided a week ago that he would leave his socks laying on the bedroom floor. Abbey and I both bit him in the butt about it. But in Colin's world, it was all good because the next day the socks would disappear. Our first thought is Raquel is picking up after her little niño that has her wrapped around his little finger and the dickweed knows it."

Dave smiled, leaning his head back in the recliner in the room. "I already know where this story is going," he laughed.

Matt looked at him. "Ignore him," Emily said, "and keep talking."

"So Abbey and I asked Raquel. She said 'no, I support you two in your discipline of my niños'. Abbey and I had figured Cam would finally step in, sharing a room with him because Colin's socks stink when he takes them off."

"Like father, like son," Hotch smiled.

"Thank you for that Hotch," Morgan said, handing him his glass.

Matt looked around the room. "Remember last Friday when I left the building for lunch?" They all nodded. "That's because I got a frantic call from Raquel. Wilma hadn't ate her dinner the night before and passed on her breakfast as well. Raquel, knowing she wasn't feeling good, let her out and kept on eye on her. She tried and tried to poop and couldn't. When Raquel let her in, she was wobbly with her eyes rolling around. I went home to rush Wilma to the vet."

Emily looked at Dave. "And you wonder why I have a cat? Because I know where the socks are as well."

"Very good Emily," Dave smiled. Emily flipped him off.

Matt laughed along with the rest. "The vet had to do emergency surgery Saturday morning to remove Colin's socks from Wilma's stomach." Matt shook his head. "To quote my wife, 'to the tune of eighteen hundred dollars'."

"Ouch is right," Morgan said, sitting down with his refreshed glass.

"So Abbey is dealing with one kid moping around because he can't use his DS; and a dumb dog that doesn't like the cone around her head so she can't get at her stitches."

"And dad is coming home to lay out the real punishment," Hotch smiled.

"Yup," Matt smiled and then laughed. "But Wilma still gets to sleep with mom tonight."

"Now that's not fair," Reid said, looking at Matt.

"Don't start on me Doc," Matt said.

"Our pets are part of the family and loved," Dave smiled. Dave got the Rossi point back from Matt.

"Let me get this straight," Tara said, looking at Matt. "This is usual in your world?"

Matt laughed. "With three kids and a dog? And throw in a slightly hot-headed Honduran nanny slash housekeeper?" He laughed more. "The circus is always in town."

The rest of the team, including Hotch, laughed.

###


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yup; just some more home cookin'. I've had this idea in the back of my head for a long time but just didn't think it merited a one shot. I finally got a venue to get the idea out of my mind and into a story.**

 **And to my faithful readers; yes this is another touch on a subject that just slays me why it's happening.**

Chapter 11

The team met in the lobby at seven the next morning with their luggage and checked out of their rooms. Even with the after dinner drinks, everyone called it an early night and were in bed by ten. The nearly eight hours of sleep had the team rejuvenated and ready to get home.

Morgan looked at Matt. "When's takeoff time?"

"Chuck and Angie are shooting for ten." Hotch looked at him. "For some reason, the FAA in Denver are giving them hell about their flight plan."

"Why all the texts this morning?"

"Yeah," Matt said. "But the last one sounded like they got the kinks worked out. Chuck said the FAA here are dickheads. To quote him, 'they're just about as bad as the Dallas'."

"That says a lot," Hotch said. "I know how much Chuck hates flying there." Matt nodded.

Matt looked at Dave. "So breakfast is where?"

"It's near the police headquarters," Dave said. Hotch looked at him. "Yes, I asked the desk sergeant about the best place for breakfast," he smiled. "It's a cop hangout."

"Then I say we head to the parking garage," Morgan said.

Fifteen minutes later, the team was sitting around a large round table in the back of Mort's Diner. Some of the overnight patrol officers filled the seats at the old fashion lunch counter, sipping their coffee.

As Reid placed the final order of the team for his breakfast, Matt's cell buzzed in his suit jacket pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. He slightly shook his head. "Chuck," Hotch asked.

Matt shook his head more as he answered the call. "Good morning Abbey. Why are you calling at this time? Shouldn't you be at work? More importantly, in court?"

"Yes I should; but I got a phone call from the principal's office on the way to work."

"Damn it Abbey, don't tell me the bully bothered Case on the bus again this morning?" Hotch went on alert. Dave and all the rest immediately noticed.

"Yes; again. But Matt, listen to me. Tell the team what is going on and then put me on speaker phone."

"Babe, the team already has figured out what is going on," Matt said, hitting the speaker button.

"Jack has talked to Beth and me a couple times about it," Hotch said, looking around the table. "He's frustrated and upset with it as well."

"Why I'm on speaker with Abbey Aaron," Beth said. Tara raised her eyebrows to Emily, who shook her head.

"Oh shit," Matt said. "This went full blown didn't it?"

"Yup," Abbey said.

"Babe what is that I hear in the background?"

Abbey smiled at her phone. "That's Beth giving Michael his mid-morning bottle. He just woke up from his nap and demanded it. Beth got the honors."

"Hi everyone," JJ said.

"Jayje?" Emily questioned.

"I'll say it again; oh shit," Matt commented. "All of them were involved?"

Dave looked around the table. "Remember they all ride the same bus." The team nodded.

"Abbey, from the top please," Matt said.

"Our three got on the bus; Jack and Henry were already on. They did it exactly like we told the kids to do Matt. Colin got on first and sat down with Henry. Casee was next and walked past Phillip to sit with Maddie. Matt, he pinched her in the butt; hard. She pulled down her pants to show me. It left a mark."

"Where was Cam?" Matt asked. "He's supposed to be her back-up and right behind her."

"Matt, Cam knows our plan; all the kids do. But Colin's arm got tangled up getting his bookbag off. Cam stopped to help him."

Matt shook his head. "I'm afraid to ask who threw the first punch."

Abbey smiled at the two other mothers. "Our daughter used her TKD training and landed a blow to Phillip's eye. He'll be sporting a nice shiner; from a girl," Abbey beamed.

"Go Casee," Morgan smiled.

"Gotta love that TKD," Tara smiled.

"TKD training?" Reid asked.

"Matt and Abbey have had their kids in TKD since they all turned four. Their neighbors on the next block up, Dan and Patty run the studio," Dave explained to the rest.

"When Jack and I moved there, I enrolled Jack," Hotch further explained.

"And when Will and I moved here, we got Henry enrolled," JJ added. "He loves it."

"Jack and Henry caught up quick. Cam and Casee have their green/blue belts," Dave proudly smiled. "The little guys already have their yellow belts."

Tara smiled. "Go kids!"

"Jack is testing for his blue belt next month," Hotch proudly added.

"Enough of the team background," Matt said. "Abbey, what happened?"

"The Turner kid gets out of his seat to go after Casee. By this time, Cam is on the scene and grabs his jacket from the front. Jack comes up from behind and grabs Phillip around the neck to put him in a _subdue_ hold," Abbey said emphasizing the word. JJ lightly laughed.

"That's not TKD training," Matt said.

"No that's FBI training," Hotch said. "I might have taught my son a thing or two to back the kids up," he smiled. Matt pointed at him with a smile.

"And the dickweeds Abbey?"

"Henry is now a dickweed?" Emily asked. Tara hiked an eyebrow as Emily quickly explained Matt's term.

"He learned from the best," Matt absent-mindedly said. JJ laughed.

"Phillip's running mate and co-conspirator Marty came out of his seat next to him to join the melee. Colin and Henry tackled him back into the seat. Four of the older boys in the back of the bus came up and broke it all up."

"Time out," Emily said. "Where is the bus driver in all this?"

"Doing nothing," Matt growled. He calmed down. "And how many of them are suspended from school?" he asked.

"Only Phillip Turner," Jayje smiled, talking into Abbey's phone. Michael grumbled for a second; Beth cooed him back down to take some more of his bottle. "Matt, your wife laid a lawyer ass whooping down on the do nothing principal. We've all talked. Like Jack, Henry has been upset with this as well."

"Babe?"

"Matt, I laid out the realities of the case. We've contacted him how many times the last month about this situation since Cam told us about Casee being bullied. I told him we documented every phone call and had copies of every email. Aaron and Beth along with JJ and Will have called him as well and done the same thing. We all told him we understand the school's no violence policy and totally support it. But if they take no action on bullying, this is how it ends. I've read too many cases."

"And Aaron and Matt; you both know how Dan and Patty teach the kids," Beth added. "Their training is a total last resort. JJ and I told Dr. Hopkins that. And the little guys didn't use it."

"Sounds like an open and shut case to me mamas'," Morgan smiled. Tara and Reid nodded their heads in agreement.

Michael started to fuss. "Time out for me; someone needs a burp," Beth said. Hotch smiled.

"Hey babe; I hate to sound like the total dickweed dad I am. But Case really clocked the ass?"

"Yup," Abbey said. "She made her dad and her Uncles' Dave and Aaron proud."

"And Uncle Derek," Morgan smiled.

"That's my girl," Matt and Dave said together, proudly smiling, sharing a point. Hotch smiled at the team.

Michael loudly burped that the whole team heard over Abbey's phone.

"And dat puts the final commentary on this situation," Dave said.

Matt smiled. "We've now received the Rossi seal of approval." The ladies all laughed. "Babe, our breakfast is coming. See you this afternoon." Michael gently burped a coda. Dave rubbed Matt's shoulder with a smile.

"The good guys always win in the end," Dave said.

"Love ya babe; see ya soon. Same loves to the other moms," he smiled. Hotch said a quick good-bye to Beth and the team to JJ. The call ended, the team shared smiles as they dived into their home cooked wonderful breakfasts that one David Rossi had promised.

-00CM00-

Seven weeks later, Matt was sitting at his desk, opening up his email while taking a sip of his coffee. He immediately noticed the one that didn't fit in with his usual and smiled as he opened it.

 _Hi Colonel; Wally here. With winter coming, I decided to take you and Agent Rossi's advice. I like being warm; but kicking the habit wasn't fun. However, I'm clean now and settled into New Directions here at the Denver VA. I've already got a young veteran that I'm mentoring. Thank you sir; and pass along my thanks to Agent Rossi as well._

Matt forwarded the message to Dave and then responded to it. _Thanks for the update Sergeant. And congratulations on being clean. Keep Agent Rossi and myself updated. I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving. Please pass along that message to your new friend as well._

 **#####**

 **A/N: For some reason, the case part was tough for me. A housecleaner profile should be a piece of cake. But I struggled and struggled mightily with this one as I wrote it. You know my first call. But I know my mentor is busy with her god awful retail prep for the holiday season. I said, "Do you mind if I use another connection?" My mentor: "Great idea!"**

 **So my OK teacher rode out of the sunset; her gallant horse (not a 2011 Ford Fiesta) valiantly reared up on its back legs as she said; "I'm here Rockie." She not only did she read through of my story to see if all fit together; she became my beta reader as well. I can't thank her enough for her help and wise wisdom. The writing journey is a process. And sometimes, you need some back-up. I was once again blessed with that back-up. Thank you my friend.**

 **I've mentioned the term "dickweed" in a previous Matt story and have told all of you about my dear friends that run a TKD (Tae Kwan Do – Korean martial arts) studio. I've changed their names to protect their privacy. But I wanted to give them a shout out for the wonderful work they do with "their" kids. Big Dog just had a birthday. I literally cried at the video posted on FB from a mom of one of their TKD kids singing "Happy Birthday" to Mr. Big Dog. That's how much these people mean in these kids' lives. And "Patty's" dear friendship and support of my writing is something I deeply cherish as well.**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews; plus the favorite and following alerts. And most importantly, to everyone else, just taking the time to read. All of it is deeply appreciated; more than you will ever know.**

 ***Knightly bow***


End file.
